Falling In Deep
by EnigmaOfSteel77
Summary: The story of Sam Evans and Kitty Wilde of McKinley High, and how one Homecoming weekend will eventually lead to something more with each other. Wildevans, Sam/Kitty Glee fanfic.
1. The First Step

Another school year gone and another school year has begun at the William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Faces have gone on to graduate, some are on the year to graduate, and some are on their way beginning their journey for the next four years of their lives. A few weeks have already rolled by into the year, which means Homecoming is right around the corner.

The final bell of the day rings, and Will Schuester is already writing the assignment on the board for the Glee Club. One by one each fellow member of the Club follows into the choir room doors as Mr. Schue writes and underlines on the board: _**Homecoming.**_

'Alright, fellow Glee Club members.' Mr. Schue, states with a smile on his face looking at his class for the afternoon. 'This week's assignment, as you can see, is Homecoming!' The class along with him cheer on, a few whispers exchanged among Sam, Brittany, Blaine, Marley, and Jake before Will speaks again.

Blaine looks at everyone with a smile. 'Kurt says he already took the weekend off so he'll definitely be here with me for Homecoming.'

Brittany then adds after Blaine whispers. 'Santana says she's going to her Homecoming game to cheer, but is coming back to Lima to be with me for our Homecoming, and not hers. What about you, Sam?'

Marley looks over at Sam after Brittany asks Sam, which then causes Jake to look at her. Sam looks over and shrugs it off. 'No clue yet, BUT I will have a date by Homecoming I promise you all that.' Everyone stops their conversation so Mr. Schue can continue.

'Now, I know you all are going to want to go and hang out with all of your friends, BUT, Figgins has allowed the Glee Club so perform at least 3 songs.'

Everyone is spaced out at this point. They're all too excited for Homecoming this year, trying to figure out who they're going to the dance with, who's going to the game beforehand. At this point, everyone's been distracted too much that Glee Club ends early for the day, and each member begins to file out through the choir room doors.

* * *

Sam Evans, former quarterback for the football team and diver for the synchronized swim team at McKinley High, really wants his Homecoming to be special for his senior year. This means he's going to have to find the perfect date for it. Sam thought about running for Homecoming King, but wasn't too sure about it. Maybe he would he thought, or maybe he wouldn't. Sam makes his way into the hallway, only to spot the girl he's been thinking about asking out for a while: Kitty. He took in her presence for a minute: how good she looked in her Cheerios uniform, the smile she put on rather it be real or fake, the fact that she's short than him which is something Sam likes. He takes a deep breath and throws on a smile, nervously walking up to the Head Cheerio.

'Ahem, uh hey Kitty.' He asks, calm and collective, much better than how he felt just moments before he decided to take this huge risk hes been wanting to take ever since the first week of school.

Kitty puts her textbooks and folders away into her locker, and looks at Sam before closing it. 'Uh, do I know you? Oh wait..aren't you the kid with the huge lips that sat with us at lunch.' She looks at him for a split second, then adds. 'Sam, isn't it?'

Sam doesn't nothing but smile and lean against the lockers, eying the daring blonde back. 'You remembered, that's a good sign' He chuckles to himself, though seeing she isn't really amused by him.

'Look, I don't mean to be a total bitch but I kind of have to be somewhere right now. So if you don't mind, make this quick whatever it is that you're doing.' She responds, having to get back to Cheerios practice, using her time to put her things away. In her mind, she's trying to figure out why Sam is even speaking to her. She thought he hated her for giving him a slushy facial the first week in. Little does she know, that's when Sam caught eye of her.

'Oh um right. Well listen, Homecoming is next week and all.' He stops for a bit to swallow the light lump caught in his throat. 'And I was wondering, if you were going to it?' He nervously looks at her, still noticing she hasn't changed her facial expression since he's walked up to her.

She squints at him, giving him an obvious look. 'Duh, why wouldn't I? I'm a Cheerio and I need to root for our football team at the game, genius. But if you're talking about the dance, then no, I'm not going to that. I'm a girl with class, not some hoochy bag that likes to have three men grinding on me' Sam gives her a wide-eyed look before chuckling at her comment.

'Well, that sucks I suppose. I wanted to ask if you'd maybe want to go with me. But it's okay that you're not going, at least I'll see you at the game.' He shrugs, while at the same time, Kitty is flattered on the inside by this gesture. She's already been asked out a few times, but has declined them all. This time feels different, but she doesn't let that show.

'Sorry fish lips, guess you'll have to find another girl to sweet talk, because I'm not up for grabs.' Inside it sort of pains that she says it, but it has to be done. Sam nods in understanding, but throws in one last response before walking away. 'Alright, but Kitty...just in case you change your mind, I promise you'll have a fun time if you let me take you.'

She gives him a glare, which ends up turning into her usual smile. 'Don't count on it, Sam. I already have plans made out for myself with a few friends. Thanks for the offer though. Now I have to get back to practice, I'll see you around.' She gives him another look in his eyes before walking away past him, with him looking on before she turns the corner. In her mind as she walks, she thinks she might have made a mistake. I mean, Sam is different from the other guys who've asked her to go. Maybe she's just being too much of a bitch? No, it's just the past that's getting to her. Kitty was always stood up or humiliated at the dances in middle school so she doesn't want these next few years to be the same.

_Damn it, I guess that's what I get for being poor and in Glee Club. Maybe she'll come around...there's still time before Homecoming.  
_

* * *

It's now Homecoming week, and Sam is still without a date for the dance. Sam is at his locker putting his books and things away getting ready for the Glee Club. He is approached by Marley with a smile on her face, and Sam looks over and exchanges one back.

'Hey Sam!' She says, acting a little shy at first. 'So, are you going to the dance with anyone?' Sam looks back into his locker and sighs before looking back at her with a side smile. 'Nope, not yet at least. I still have a few days to find one.' She nods in agreement. 'I don't have one either, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go as friends if we don't have dates!'

Across the hall, Kitty is watching this all go down in front of her, her eyes locked on both of them. Was she getting jealous? Maybe. _why I am feeling anything inside watching this? Sam is drop dead cute, but that doesn't give HER the right to talk to him about Homecoming.' _She sighs, waiting for her chance to go back up to Sam.

'Well, I heard Jake was supposed to ask you, hasn't he yet? He's probably shy' Sam and Marley exchange chuckles before Sam adds one more thing. 'You two should go together, ask him about it. I'll know he'll say his, he's just like his half-brother.' Marley bites her bottom lip and smiles at him. 'I think I will. Thanks so much Sam, I hope you'll find a date as well! I'll see you in a few.' Sam nods and smiles and Marley walks away, allowing Kitty to approach Sam before he leaves for Glee Club.

'Hey.' Kitty leans her one arm against the locker in a way that catches Sam's eye again. 'What was all that about?' Sam gives her a weird look with a half smile. 'Uh, she was just talking about Homecoming, why?'

She gets nervous, but not too much so she stays on her game. 'Well, what did she say about it?' _She better not have asked him at, he's hands off baby whale. '_Nothing Kitty. She just asked if I wanted to go with her in case we didn't find dates in time. As friends, anyways.' _Bingo. _'Why do you care so much anyway, Kitty?' He closes his locker and looks at her, giving her a small butterfly in her stomach and looking down to hide her blush before looking back up.

'Because I-' She stops for a second from being nervous, hoping that the offer is still there on the table for her. 'I..would like to go with you to Homecoming as your date.' Hearing those causes Sam to smile at her, which then forces her to smile as well. _Why does he have to be THIS cute? He better be worth it... _'As my 'date' date?' He asks her while brushing his hair back.

'Well I'm not going as your friend because that's what losers do. I want to go as your date, meaning me and you together. And you better not be late getting to my house. Be there by 7 PM, and not a minute more. The game will only go until about 4, so that will give us time to freshen up, not that I need to anyway.' She gives him a sweet smile, something she hasn't used in a long time to anyone.

Sam leans in and gives her a small kiss on the cheek, which surprises her and makes her blush more. 'I won't be late, I promise. And you won't regret it either.' 'I better not, Sam.' She jokes to him, causing him to smile again. 'See you there.' She puts her hand on his shoulder before walking away, only to turn around and see Sam air pump the sky shouting 'YES!', which makes her shake her head and smile. In both of their minds: _This will be the best Homecoming ever, I can already tell. I have the best date in the school, it's so on_.

Sam walks into the Glee Club with a huge smile on his face, looking and seeing Jake and Marley smiling and hugging each other. That only mean he finally asked her and she accepted, he's going to Homecoming with all of his friends and their dates, while finally managing to get the one date he wanted as well. Homecoming is two days away, and there's no doubt it will be one of the best McKinley High has ever had.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought about this for about two weeks now. I do an RP as Sam being with Kitty and over that time I thought about writing an actual story with them. So here's the test run Chapter 1 for it. I hope everyone enjoys it, leave a review if you'd like and/or want more. Hopefully I'll get good feedback to help me write Chapter 2, which is Homecoming! Be well (:


	2. Homecoming

Saturday comes around quickly and the Homecoming parade has started through the streets of Lima. Sam's parents were in town for it and the parade, leaving Sam with his little brother and sister for the parade mostly. The horses go by with their owners riding and waving to the people of Lima, police and firetrucks slowly cruised by hitting their sirens for the kids. Stacy and Stevie Evans cheer on with their older brother, and are eating candy. The football team is now walking through getting cheered on loudly by their town. Coach Beiste leads them through and spots Sam, quickly walking over to him for something urgent.

Sam smiles and greets Beiste. 'Hey coach, team's looking pretty stacked for today. Good luck out there.' Shannon nods but speaks up about it. 'Actually Sam, there's a problem. Anthony Rogers, our second string quarterback, left earlier today with his family for his grandpa's funeral.' She sighs, looks back at the team then back at Sam. 'I know this is short notice, but it's the only idea I have. You're the former second string from last year, is there any way you could be it again just for the Homecoming game? It's not against the rules if it's a former player, I checked.'

Sam looks at both his little brother and sister. 'Are you going to play football, Sammy?' Stacy asks, and Sam smiles before looking back to Beiste with a determined look. 'Count me in, Coach!' Shannon smiles and slowly starts to walk back to the team before adding 'You're a lifesaver, Evans. Listen I have to get back to the parade. Go home and get your jersey after it's over, and meet us at the field for a quick warm up. See ya later.' She walks away, and Sam takes a deep breath hoping he made the right decision.

He looks up and the Cheerios are cheering and handing out candy. Kitty is leading the group and she spots Sam with his siblings. She gives him a quick smile before taking a handful of candy from the basket the cheerleader next to her has, and tosses it towards them. Stacy and Stevie races towards it all to pick it up with huge smiles, meanwhile Sam gives Kitty a quick smile and nod before she has to direct her squad for the of the parade.

* * *

Sam gets home and drops Stevie and Stacy off with his parents, telling them he's playing in the game and has to get to the field for the warm up. They agree, saying that they're going to go out for lunch and then head over for the game.

He gets to his room, brushing his hair back slowly and takes another deep breath. _'Did I make the right choice doing this? I'm average at best when it comes to being a quarterback. I really only did this to impress Kitty more.' _These thoughts keep playing in his head while he tosses his phone on the bed and goes through his closet for his jersey.

Pulling it out of the closet, he starts to change into it quickly when he hears his phone vibrate. _'Oh shit, what if it's Kitty and she found out about me playing? Would she be mad at me for doing this?' _He thinks to himself and walks over to it, and looking at the sender's name. Quinn Fabray.

**Quinn: **Hey Sam! Got a minute? (:

Sam smiles at the text before replying back to her.

**Sam: **Yeah, I think I can spare one haha. What's up?

**Quinn: **Well, a few of our friends are getting together. Finn, Puck, Santana, basically our whole Glee Club, and we're all going to the Homecoming game to show our support. We wanted to know if you wanted to tag along?

**Sam: **I wish I could. But actually, I'm in the game as the backup quarterback and I'm headed over for a warm up right now.

**Quinn: **Really? That's awesome, Sam! Well, I guess we'll see you there. By the way, I really miss you (:

**Sam: **I miss you too Quinn. Catch ya later at the game (:

He ends the conversation there and starts to head out. _Was Quinn flirting with me? Nah, couldn't be. But maybe...  
_

* * *

Halfway through the game, the McKinley High Titans are down two touchdowns to the Athens High Wingers, and Coach Beiste is not happy about it. She yells over to her team to come over and points at Sam as well. Sam gulps, knowing he's probably going to be put it.

'Is this how you want tonight to end? Huh!? You want to lose your Homecoming game in front of everyone!?' Beiste roars at her team before looking at Sam. 'Evans, you're quarterback for the rest of the game. Gunther, you're out before you throw another interception and cost us a touchdown.'

Sam runs over to get his helmet, and spots his family with Quinn sitting next to Stacie and Stevie, cheering him on. He throws them a smile and nod, before looking over to the Cheerios, specifically finding Kitty. They locks eyes for a few seconds before Sam winks at her and shoves his helmet on. She rolls her eyes and smiles. _Go get em', fish lips!_ Above in the stands, Quinn sees the wink to Kitty given by Sam, and glares at her for a few seconds before watching the game.

The Titans struggle the first two plays back with Sam in, only gaining a few yards. _Come on Sam_. He thinks to himself. _Time's running out here._ The third play, Sam goes in shotgun formation, his teammate snaps the ball to him, and Sam looks down the field before spotting an open man and bombing it to him. _Touchdown Titans! _Kitty and the Cheerios cheer on loudly as they score as well as the crowd. In Kitty's eyes, she looks at Sam and her heart warms up a little bit from the cold, fall weather. _Can't wait for the dance later tonight. He better clean up nice, not that it matters all to much anyway. _She shakes her head trying not to let things distract her from remaining the way she is, or even from cheering.

Fourth quarter with only two minutes remaining, the McKinley High Titans are still only down by one touchdown with 2 minutes left in the game. Sam leads his team halfway down the field. The first two plays they gain 20 yards, even though they fumbled the ball but quickly recovered it, almost giving Coach Beiste a heart attack. 'Hold on to the ball guys! We're almost there we only need one more to win it!' She yells to her team on the field, who are clearly tired. Sam looks at the scoreboard 'Home: 21 Away: 27' with 30 seconds left on the clock and it's third down.

Gulping, Sam throws a 10 yard pass only with 5 yards short of the first down, and his teammate runs out of bounds to stop the clock at 15 seconds. In the huddle, they call a shotgun play. Slowly walking to the line, Sam looks into the audience, at his friends and family all on their feet cheering them on. Again, he looks to the Cheerios spotting Kitty, and he points her and then at the scoreboard. _This one is for you, Kitty_. She smiles while Sam smiles and he hikes the ball. He drops back more from the snap, looking around and finding nobody open for the pass. About to be sacked, Sam runs to the left and keeps going. _Almost there! _Sam Evans is running the dodging Wingers players coming at him and dives at the touchdown as he's getting hit in mid air. Landing to the ground and looking up, the ball is past the line. _TOUCHDOWN MCKINLEY HIGH TITANS! _

The crowd roars loudly as the final field goal is kicked in allowing the Titans to win their Homecoming game 28-27. The entire team and cheerleaders flood the field to hold Sam Evans up high on their shoulders, clearly stating he is the MVP of the game. Sam looks down and spotting Kitty, with a huge smile on his face.

'That touchdown was for you, Kitty! Yeah!' He says, throwing his hands in the air cheering, as she blushes and cheers with everyone else. She pulls his head down to give him a kiss on the cheek. 'You did amazing, Sam. I'll see you later at the dance. I'm going to get ready.' She cups his cheek before walking away with some of her friends. He watches her as she leaves, and walks over to his family and his friends into a pile of hugs.

'Way to go, Trouty!' Santana says with a smile while wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.

'Dude you're like freakin' king!' Puck says to him. 'Yeah dude, that was like play of the year right there. Congrats!' Finn adds.

Quinn walks up to him and kisses his cheek. 'That really was amazing, Sam. You should text me after the dance and we can catch up on things.' She says with a huge smile and a wink, catching Sam off guard. _Whoa, I think she is flirting with me...like again._

He smiles stupidly at her. 'Alright, will do Quinn. Well, thank you so much everyone for coming. But I need to get out of here and get ready for the dance. I'm sure they'll plan something for me after all of this.' _Or maybe more like I'm planning on making this a great night for Kitty._ They all nod adding they're all going to enjoy Lima all together before they have to leave, and tell him goodbye. He heads home with his family, getting ready for the Homecoming dance.

* * *

Kitty is home in her room calmly going through her closet for something really nice to wear. The Homecoming dance isn't really formal, but she figures maybe a dress would do for the night. _Yes, a dress is just fine for a dance. Like hello, do I want to look all trashy like girls nowadays? I have class and respect for myself. Besides, Guppy should be be fine with it, or with me even going with him at all. Ugh, he's really cute though. Focus Kitty! _She puts on a beautiful blue dress that stops just a little past her knees. It's comfortable since she's used to her Cheerios uniform. She lets her hair down and is sitting at her small make-up desk, brushing her hair in the mirror. _Straight hair for one night? Pfft no problem._

After applying small portions of make-up on her face and a low shade of lipstick, she hears the doorbell ring to her house. A smile rises up to her face as she heads downstairs. 'I got it, Mom!' She calls out and is replied with an 'Okay sweetie!'. Kitty takes a deep breath and clears her throat before opening the door, seeing one Sam Evans on her porch steps. _Oh. My. God._ Her haw drops a little, seeing Sam dressed in a white T with a black dress shirt with white stripes, and dark blue jeans that could possibly pass off as black. He looks at her with a huge smile, looking at her from her feet up to her face.

'Wow Kitty, you look really...beautiful' He says looking at how nice she looks in the dress, how long her hair actually is without it being in a high pony for Cheerios. She smiles back at him before speaking. 'Thanks, Sam. You um, actually don't look too bad yourself. You should always ditch those loser clothes you usually wear.' Sam chuckles at the comment knowing she would say something about it. _That didn't take long, but I can tell she's speechless by it. Easily._

He then nods before offering his hand to her, in which she takes and follows out the door. 'I don't usually dress up this good for anything, but I did promise you that you wouldn't regret it. This is the nicest pair of clothes I own that I wear on rare occasions. Like this, Homecoming slash our first date.'

His words light her ears up. 'Uh, first date?' She asks strongly, while raising her eyebrow at him. 'This is just for Homecoming, Guppy. Remember that.' He nods again before opening the passenger door for her and closing it and takes a deep breath before getting in himself. 'Right, right. Uh yeah, my dad let me borrow his car for tonight so we wouldn't have to walk all the way there.' _Come on Sam, play it cool. I don't want this to be my only date with Kitty. _He snaps on his seat belt along with Kitty, starts the car and pulls away heading for McKinley High. Kitty sits comfortably in the passenger with her phone as she texts her friends she'll be there shortly. She looks up and stares out the window before looking back at Sam, not wanting the whole car ride to be awkwardly silent.

'So Sam, you actually ran that entire play and scored the game winning touchdown..just for me?' She stares at him before he smiles widely and quickly glances over to her. 'Aheh, yep. No regrets either. How I saw you basically just glow to me, you were..' He pauses for a second while stopping at a light and looks at her again. 'You were my motivation today to win that game. You were actually the reason I decided to say yes to Coach's offer to play today because I wanted to impress you, so you wouldn't think of me as such a loser as your date tonight. He sighs and hit the acceleration as the light turns green, leaving Kitty almost speechless in her seat.

'I...Well-' Her loss of words make her shake her head. _The entire game was for me? To get me to notice him more than I strangely already do? He isn't a total loser anyway. _She sighs before putting on her smile as they pull into the school parking lot.

'Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry for not giving you the reaction you wanted. I'm not used to people doing things for me. Well I am obviously because I'm that awesome and popular, but not in the way that you did.' She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, showing more of her softer side. 'Hey, don't be sorry for anything. Just enjoy it because I'm having an amazing time just being with you right now, the girl I WON the game for.' He grins at her while he gets out of the car to get her door as well and locking it. They both meet their group of friends and decide to go in together.

* * *

'I'll just be a sec, okay?' Kitty walks off with her friends who include some of the other football players and a few other Cheerio girls, who keep whispering how cute Sam looks. Sam nods as he watches her walk off with her friends while he looks around the dance. He sees Blaine and Kurt dancing with each other to the party pumping music, also spotting Artie and Sugar laughing off to the side with googly eyes for each other, and chuckles when she sits in his lap. Sighing, he turns around and spots Quinn talking to Sue Sylvester at the punch. She locks eyes with his, and says goodbye to Sue for a sec and walks over to Sam with a cute smile on her face.

'Hey Sam! Pretty nice dance, isn't it?' She looks into his eyes, and she senses something inside of her like an old spark she used to have with him. He nods in return and smiles back at her. 'Yeah, seems a bit crazier than last year's and such. What's going on with you though? Yale not as cracked up as you thought it was?' They chuckles together and Quinn hits his shoulder jokingly. 'Nooo, I just miss some things and a few people. Coach Sue, Mr. Schue..' She pauses for a quick second before adding. 'You.'

Sam sighs but nods, not understanding why Quinn is really here. 'Quinn, what's up with you? The text, the football game, the-' He is cut off by her who seems very serious towards him. 'Sam, I really do miss you. More importantly, I miss us. I want you back, Sam. And I'm going to do what it takes so that I can get you back and...wear your ring again.' They stare into each other's eyes before Sam looks away to the ground.

Kitty spots them from across the gym and she starts seeing red in her eyes which only comes when she's really infuriated. _No. Effing. Way._ She ignores her friends talking to her and makes a B line towards them. She approaches them, linking her arm with Sam's and glaring straight at Quinn. 'Excuse me, but Sam and I are here together, as DATES.' Sam looks at Kitty and is nervous inside, then looks back to Quinn. 'Kitty, Kitty. It's okay. She's fine, we're just catching up with each other as friends.' Quinn glares back at Kitty before taking a few steps back.

'I'll see you around sometime, Sam. It was great seeing you again though.' She looks back to Kitty. 'Nice meeting you too, Kitty.' Quinn gives one more quick snarling look towards Kitty before nodding at Sam and walking away.

Kitty makes sure she's out of sight before looking back towards Sam, who looks back at her with a worried look. 'Sam, I gave you one chance and now it's very slim. I understand you're both friends but keep it that way, especially tonight.' Sam brushes her hair over her ear and puts his hands on her shoulders. 'Listen to me, we're just friends and nothing was going on. I'm here with you and you only, okay?'

Principal Figgins takes the mic to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen. 'Quiet please, children. Quiet. It's time to announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen. First up is the Homecoming King.' Everyone whispers things to each other before Figgins announces it. 'Ladies and gentlemen, your Homecoming King...and also the MVP of the Homecoming game, Samuel Evans!' Everyone begins to cheer loudly as Sam smiles at Kitty and cheering along as he takes the stage and the crown is presented upon his head. He looks at Kitty who is clapping and smiling at him which makes him smile more.  
Figgins clears his throat before putting the mic to his mouth again. 'And this year's Homecoming Queen is...the head cheerleader of the Cheerios, Kitty Bennett.' Kitty confidently walks up to the stage smiling past everyone, and the crown is placed upon her head. She and Sam then face each other, smiling and looking each other in the eye before walking off the stage to have their first dance as King and Queen, and Blaine takes the microphone to sing the next song.

'Good evening everyone. This next song goes out to my boyfriend who I love very much, Kurt Hummel.' Blaine smiles over to Kurt who mouths 'I love you' to him, and Blaine begins to sing Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by Frank Valli. Sam puts his hands on Kitty's hips and she puts hers on his shoulders. The anger seems to have left her as she looks into his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm forgiving him that easily? Ugh, he's been so good this far that I'll let him have the rest of tonight._ They look each other in the eyes as they slow dance to the song. _You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you_. Blaine sings pointing to Kurt as Sam and Kitty lock their eyes and body close together.

'Well done, Sam.' Kitty says wrapping her arms around Sam's neck. 'This really has been an amazing Homecoming weekend. You're the MVP, the Homecoming, and the prettiest looking girl as your queen. What now?' Sam smiles and leans his forehead onto hers and kisses Kitty softly on her lips catching her by surprise. She kisses him back holding his neck in closer to deepen it before pulling away. _Whoa, that kiss. Were those...fireworks? _Kitty loses her breath after what she thinks was the best kiss of her life. She leans her head into his chest as he wraps his arms her more and whispers into her ear. 'Hey um, I've been wondering for a while now..' She looks at him to look at him as he's talking so she can hear him better. 'I asked to Homecoming because I really, really like you Kitty. And this date was one of the best ones I've been, even though I haven't been on too many.' She chuckles at him. 'Spit it out, guppy.' He laughs softly and looks into her eyes. 'Kitty this was just one of the many dates I would love to take you on. I want to ask if you'll be my girlfriend.' In an instant, she plants a kiss on his and looks at him, with another one of those rare real smiles she gives. 'Yes I will, Sam Evans.' She leans her head back into his chest and giggles, knowing he air pumped the sky again for succeeding with her yet again. _I'm starting to really like him back, I think..._ Without any thought, this was by far the best Homecoming that McKinley High has had yet.

* * *

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 2 of Falling In Deep! This was sort of tough to write since I was trying to not make it too long and not boring at the same time. Other than that, hope you all enjoy it, feel free to leave a review if you'd like or message me your thoughts/concerns. Chapter 3 might take a bit to write, but it will involve more Fabrevans hopefully with Sam/Kitty (Kittam I guess is their ship name?). Thank you (:


	3. Shades of the Past

'I still can't believe you're in this club. Singing and dancing for competition purposes? It's basically made for los-'

'Kitty, enough.' Sam leans up against the choir room doors facing Kitty. He warned her about using that word in front of him about everyone in the club, his second family he calls it. 'It's what I love to do and we're all a family. We love each other, we look out for each other, we're there for each other. Maybe Coach Sue should take notes instead of firing cheerleaders out of cannons.' Sam raises an eyebrow at her and looks into the choir room before back to his girlfriend.

'Calm it down Sam, you know I'm just joking around with you.' She sighs leaning into his chest and looking up into his eyes. _Taller boys are definitely the cuter ones, especially ones that look like him. _She smiles and whispers up to him. 'You know you're my own personal loser anyway and so far you've made me happy being my boyfriend.' Kitty pulls herself up to plant a soft kiss on Sam's lips and falls back down to her shortened height. 'So anyways, about Friday this week. What plans are you even making for us?'

Sam throws on a smile and wraps his arm down around her and pulls her back into him. The warmth between them comforts him and only makes Kitty start to blush circles all on her face. 'I told you, don't worry about it. I can't promise it'll be like the best date ever but I know you'll enjoy it.' The bells rings and Sam sighs and chuckles, making Kitty roll her eyes in a playful manner. 'Well, time to go sing and dance for competition purposes.'

She hits him on the shoulder lightly and laughs softly before leaning back into him one last time. 'Like I said, my own personal loser that I enjoy all to myself. Tell the other losers I said hi...or better yet, don't.' Kitty giggles at Sam's face and kisses him once more, pulling back to see him with a smile and shaking his head.

'Friday, Kitty. No Glee Club or Cheerios practice, the whole rest of the day is to ourselves and not by hanging out with anyone else, okay?'

'Get going, Sam.' Kitty starts to walk away before turning around and blowing him a kiss and giving him a wink.

Sam chuckles and cheers to himself silently while Kitty walks away. _Yes! Yes! Yes! She won't forget this date, or at least the second part of it._ He walks into the choir room and finds a few of the other members looking at him in a weird fashion before taking his seat. Blaine turns around in his chair to look at him.

'Hey Sam. Not to be nosy or anything but a few of us are wondering this. You're happy with Kitty, right? Being her boyfriend, so to speak?'

'Um yeah I'm pretty sure I am hence why I'm with her. Did you get a good view watching us from your chair, Blaine?' Sam clears his throat looking at Blaine with a serious face.

'Well, we were just wondering because you know how she can be towards us since we're in the Glee Club, especially since she had it out for Marley the first few weeks. We don't want you getting hurt by her or anything, that's all.' Blaine smiles in a way that shows he really cares.

Sam chuckles a bit towards the first bit. 'Thanks Blaine, really.' He quickly glances over to Marley where he smiles softly and nods, before turning back looking around at everyone and back to Blaine. 'She's really a good girl once you get to know her a little bit. But as long as I'm with her, she won't hurt or put down anyone in this club. And she definitely won't pick my clothes out like Kurt does for you.' Sam smiles and everyone giggles softly at the minor joke.

'H-he doesn't pick out my clothes, just sometimes he tells me what bow ties look nice with whatever I'm wearing.' Blaine turns back around in his chair laughing himself, knowing it's partly true but nevertheless he loves how fashion-crazy Kurt can be.

'My point exactly, Blaine.'

'Alright, alright. Everyone, let's be happy for Sam that he's found someone he likes. We don't judge others in here and everyone's happiness is what makes this Glee Club alive and safe.' Blaine nods in Sam's direction, in which Sam smiles and nods back as Mr. Schue arrives for the club. He congratulates Sam for Prom King and the entire Glee Club for their job at the Homecoming dance.

* * *

Friday rolls around quickly and everyone has crowded the hallways as the final bell rings for the day. Students are at their lockers putting their books and binders away and talking about their plans for the weekend. Blaine spots Sam at his locker and says goodbye to Brittany who was arguing with him about how she put hair gel all over Lord Tubbington and it didn't make him feel slick. He approaches Sam with a smile on his face still amused by Brittany and leans his back against the locker.

'Hey Sam, do you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk really quick before you go. I heard you have a big date planned for Kitty.'

'Yeah sure. What's up, Cyclops?'

'Well, it's sort of about you and Kitty. The way-' Sam looks at him and cuts him off before he continues with his next few words.

'Blaine, do we really have to have this conversation again about her? She's my girlfriend and I have a right to date whoever I want to date.'

'Sam- no no, that's not what I wanted to discuss because I know that. I actually came up to you because I see the way you look at her when you two are together. It's the same way I look at Kurt all the time like you're falling in love with them by the second.' He clears his throat and slides his hand down the back of his head straightening it out with his gel. 'I mean if I remember correctly, I haven't seen you look at someone like that since you sang 'Time of my Life' with Quinn at Sectionals and I was in the audience watching.'

_Quinn. I forgot about her and how she's been acting towards me lately. Blaine's on to something though because I'm not denying what he's saying. I might be falling for Kitty already._

'-and what I'm trying to say is I really am happy for you. We're best friends so we're supposed to support each other's decisions and seeing how she's been making you happier than I've seen you in a while, I support your guys' relationship.'

Sam closes his locker and throws his book bag over his shoulder and pats Blaine on the back as they begin to walk down the hall. He replays that duet at Sectionals in his head and how it reminded him of how much he loved Quinn and singing that exact song with her. He remembers how much he smiled throughout the entire song while singing to Quinn.

'That actually means a lot coming to me and telling me all of this. Like I said, I know she isn't the nicest person in the world and I hope Marley doesn't hate me for dating her, but what you said is true. I haven't felt this way about someone since I dated Quinn and I don't want to deny it to myself. So thank you, Blaine.'

'Anything for you, Sam. Also about Quinn, what's going on with her, do you know?' They both stop at the exit doors in front of the school as a few students pass by them to get to their buses on time. Sam looks at Blaine confused since he knows a bit about what he's saying. 'She's literally sent me a text almost every day asking how Glee Club was and how you were doing. Are things with you two alright?'

Sam sighs and shakes his head at what Blaine just told him. He can't believe that she was this serious about wanting to get him back with her so much she basically is asking Blaine how he's doing. 'Yeah we're fine I suppose. The distance between us sort of sucks since she went off to Yale and look out for each other after we broke up. She probably just misses me, that's all.' _Or she just wants to keep tabs on me so she can try her next move at getting me back. _

Looking to his right and bringing a smile on his face from ear to ear which also causes Blaine to look as well, Kitty is walking in their direction in her Cheerios uniform and what can pass off as a small smile. Blaine looks back to Sam and raises his eyebrows. 'See what I mean? You just get lost in her presence and it's really adorable to see.'

Kitty falls into Sam's chest and he wraps his arms around her body while looking to Blaine and exchanging smiles with him. The sweet smell of her perfume rubs off on Sam as she pulls back and kisses him on the cheek before turning to Blaine. 'How's the view look, hair gel?' Her bitch smile forms on her face before it starts to fade as Sam squeezes her hand softly.

'Pretty nice, actually. I was telling Sam before how happy I was for him finding someone who makes him happy and more alive again. Guess the thanks all go to you.' Blaine forces half a smile to her since she always has something to say about his hair gel no matter where they are.

'What can I say? It's like I'm a miracle worker to some people. But thank you for your input as well seeing it makes me happy it's not so much a secret as date plans are to some.' She turns and glares at Sam playfully who is holding his hands up innocently. _I'm still trying to figure out how I got so lucky myself with someone like him._

'Hey, it's not my fault that you can't wait a few more hours. I'm only trying to be your boyfriend here.' He and Blaine chuckle before Blaine looks at his phone getting a call from Kurt and puts him on hold for a second. 'Well I hope you two have an awesome time tonight. Kurt's here for the weekend so we have plans of our own. I'll see you two next week.' He walks out the doors after saying goodbye and continues his phone call with Kurt.

'Alright Sam I'm getting too impatient yet excited about the rest of today. I just want to know where we're going at least.' She takes his hand in her and interlocks their fingers with one another. Kitty's always loved the feeling of holding someone's hand. She felt it was necessary to show everyone that she's happy with somebody and that every girl should keep away from him.

Sam chuckles a bit before planting a kiss upon her right cheek. 'I'm not giving away too much. Let's just say I hope you like a combo a music, food, possible dunk tanks, and I hope you worked on your putting skills Happy Gilmore.' She squeezes his hand tight and chuckles at the nickname, her obviously knowing mini golf is on the list. _Sam Evans, how dorky and cute are you going to get today?  
_

* * *

Kitty stared blankly out the passenger window while Sam was driving them to wherever he had planned to go. She watched as the trees in the distance slowly passed by them and how the sun looked as if it were going to become engulfed in the oncoming clouds. Something about this site made Kitty feel secure and open minded about things. She loves the fall weather and her style of clothes she gets to wear in it whenever she's out of her Cheerios uniform. Black jeans with a red McKinley hoodie felt comfortable for her with a white T underneath and her hair in a ponytail lower than the mandatory Cheerios high pony.

Turning to face Sam comes a soft smile as she slides her hands into her pockets of her hoodie. She's never had a boyfriend who cared so much about her to even take her on real dates. This was the only real date Kitty has been on, not counting sitting with them at lunch or the school's social events. Most of her boyfriends only used her as arm candy to get noticed by people in school, but not Sam. Sam is different to her despite the minor torture she's portrayed upon him and a few of his friends, which is really only a shield and an act to keep herself safe from her past.

'What?' Doing a double take and catching her stare on him, he asks with half a smile on his face.

Kitty just shrugs and looks back out the windshield window and puts her feet up on the dashboard to get more comfortable. 'Nothing really. I guess...a bit nervous? No one's ever taken me out on a real date before.' Her eyes fall down to her lap as flashbacks begin to play in her head. One specifically where she went back in her school to grab her jacket she forgot and she caught her boyfriend making out with another girl in the history classroom when they were supposed to go to the movies later that night together. Underneath all her anger and her bitchiness is a sad girl waiting to be found and made happy.

Slightly chuckling, Sam reaches his hand over to the blonde and pulls her left hand out of her hoodie pocket and taking it into his. He holds it softly while massaging the top of her index and middle fingers. 'Everything's going to go great, I promise. Look, there's a hint at where we're headed right now.' He points out to the right to a sign that reads 'Allen County Carnival: 5 miles' and Kitty lets out a tiny laugh. 'Sam, a carnival? That's so dorky but in a really cute way. I haven't been to one of these since I was a kid.'

'I figured it be sort of romantic and at the same time fun for the both us. What couple can resist a carnival when you can win stuffed animal prizes and possibly dunk clowns in a tank of ice cold water?'

_Dunk tanks, that's what he meant by. _'You better win a stuffed animal for me, Sam. Or do I have to win one all on my own?' Whipping her hair to the side and smirking towards his way as he chuckles and raises his right eyebrow up. 'Sounds like a challenge, a pretty easy one at that. You're on, Kitty.' She giggles as she reaches over in font of her for the radio dial when it plays into Sam's ears.

_You're the one thing, I can't get enough of(can't get enough of)_  
_So I'll tell you something. this could be love(this could be love)_  
_I had the time of my life, no I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to y-  
_

The dial quickly changes to another station as Sam clears his throat trying to find anything but that song. The same song he sang with Quinn at Sectionals. The song he sang when he was deeply in love with her. It just had to be that song. No, it just HAD to be that song to play on the radio the exact time that Kitty went to turn it on to make Sam flashback to that day at Sectionals. The way he looked into Quinn's hazel eyes the same way he looks into Kitty's now.

'A little quick on the radio knob there, Sam?' Kitty laughs at his quick reflex to change the station and brings her feet down from the dashboard as they pull into the parking lot of what seems to be the carnival.

_No, just a little too late to erase what just played in my head. Ever since talking last with Blaine about Quinn and Kitty, it's like every time I think about Quinn I feel something I shouldn't. _

'Uh yeah, we're here. Time for me to win you something you won't be able to win yourself.' Sam uneasily smiles as he looks into Kitty's eyes knowing that he may still feel something for Quinn after all. _No. No I can't. I'm with Kitty now and she's who I should be thinking about right now making her happy because she's who I planned this date for, not Quinn._

Kitty chuckles competitively as she gets out of the car with Sam and raises her eyebrows at him. 'Is that sexism, Sam Evans? We'll see who the real winner will be.' She takes his hand into hers as they walk towards the carnival with smiles on their face.

The sight of the carnival is peaceful and content as they walk amongst others through the entrance of the place. Sam pays the worker who is at the entrance who then marks both of their hands with an X with a black sharpie for purposes showing that they payed to get in. As they walk on with each other they see kids running around with smiles on their faces desperately trying to go on to the next rides. One person is walking around with a camera in their hands, snapping photos of the rides and a few groups of people, whether it be something for photography or if it's just merely someone for the local paper.

Walking up further ahead past a few rides and carnival stands lies a miniature golf course which is the direction Sam is taking his blonde date to. They show the worker their X before he hands them both a golf club while Kitty chooses a red ball and Sam chooses a blue one. They step out to the first course and Sam motioning to Kitty going first.

'Is it possible for someone to be the head Cheerio while being super pretty and amazing at mini golf?' Sam jokes to Kitty as she sets her ball down and readies herself for the first shot. 'You're clearly not looking hard enough I guess, Sam Evans. Because she's about to whoop some guppy fish ass right here at this carnival. Watch and learn.' She turns back eying down the green path in front of her and plants her feet to the ground. Holding the putter firmly she pulls it back and taps the ball forward and it flows down the course smoothly before it finally reaches and drops into the hole, with Kitty flipping her hair around to face Sam with a smirk on her face.

'Would you look at that, it went in the the first putt. I guess it is possible, huh?'

'Aheh, yeah or maybe it's just the golf course can't handle such a beautiful girl in it's path and flustered around and dropped its guard.' The slight comment makes Kitty start to blush as Sam moves up to take his shot, winking her way. 'Tell you what, if I make this in one shot...' Kitty quirks her eyebrow up at him and crosses her arms, showing she can't wait to hear this. '...you have to tell me two things. One, something that I don't know about you, or anyone knows about you. And two, you have to tell me one thing you like and disliked about tonight right before you walk up to your house.'

'Alright Sam, you're on. But if you don't make it and I'm PRETTY sure you probably won't, you have to tell me what you were thinking in the car before when you blatantly almost tore your radio knob out of its home. And I want the truth too.' Sam sighs deeply before nodding and facing the hole in front of him. He place the blue ball down in the middle of the white line and plants his feet to the ground now. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _If I miss then I can probably kiss Kitty goodbye from my life. She doesn't like Quinn obviously from the mini scene at Homecoming. Think Happy Gilmore Sam. Just tap it in, just tap it in. Give it a little tappy, tap tap tapparoo. _

A small chuckle exits through Sam's lung before he shoots his eyes down the course locking them onto the hole. He double takes between it and his ball and stops. He pulls his putter back with ease before lightly tapping the blue ball down the course. It travels down the green covered cloth smoothly and quickly perfectly aligned to hit the hole. The balls shoots over the center of the whole, hits the backboard beyond it, and slowly rolls back into the hole.

Sam's lips spread across his face into a big smile and Kitty's jaw drops down as her eyes expand widely. He walks over to the hole and grabs both of the golf balls out before making his way back over to Kitty who is still in shock. 'Guess you're not the only one who can make a great shot.' He leans over to her ear and whispers 'That also means I won this time.' Pulling away he kisses her cheek before they start to walk over to the worker. They hand him their clubs and golf balls and start to walk on. 'Wait you two.' The worker stops them and heads into the booth grabbing a few things and coming back out with them. 'Here are your prizes for the hole in ones you made. Good job and enjoy your visit here!'

A stuffed dog is given to Sam and a stuffed tiger to Kitty as they both begin to chuckle and walk slowly side by side to each other. 'Looks like we both won a prize anyway.' Sam stops and looks at the stuffed animal before handing it over to Kitty in which she gives him a weird look. 'For you, Kitty. I told you I'd win you something today.' _What a gentleman, right?_ Kitty blushes to herself and moves her hair back behind her shoulders. 'You are such a dorky, blonde haired sweetheart, Sam Evans.' She looks down to the stuffed tiger she won and hands it over to Sam. 'Here. I know you probably don't like to keep these but consider it a consolation prize, or a gift to your little siblings.'

Sam leans in over to Kitty and kisses her lips softly, feeling the warm and softness of them and savoring the touch of her. The fireworks again begin to explode inside of them as their lips come together, a feeling they both have longed for quite some time now. Sam pulls away from her slowly and takes a deep breath. 'Come on, there's something I want to take you on.'

* * *

'This is really cliche and dangerous, Sam. What if we fall out? You better catch me. _If that's what it takes to have your arms around me. Ugh._

'Relax, Kitty. It's just a ferris wheel, not some rotating death trap that'll detach when we reach the top.'

'That's not comforting at all!' Kitty lightly raises her voice to Sam as the big carnival attraction continues to rise higher and higher in its rotating motion. Sam reaches down into the bag of cotton candy they bought before getting on before tearing a piece out and splitting it into two. 'So you're not afraid of the dangerous BS that Coach Sue likes to endure on the Cheerios but you're afraid of a carnival ride?'

Popping the piece of cotton candy in her mouth with a wide eyed expression on her face, letting it slowly melt in her mouth like butter in a pan. 'Rides can break down at any time.'

'So could a pyramid that the Cheerios build during their practice, or competition. Come on, at least pretend like it's not amazing. I mean look at the rest of the place all lit up around here and the view we get from it.' He takes a real long breath while he looks over to her and how she is finally admiring the sight he just explained to her. 'So..what uhh, what's something about you that you think I should probably know? Assuming the bet wager is still on.'

Kitty allows herself to take in the moment with Sam being up high as the ferris wheel stops to allow other to get on through the bottom to look at the carnival lit up the a few buildings beyond that seem to have their lights on as well. She then looks down to her knees which where snugged up from her black jeans before taking a moment to bury her hands into her hoodie pockets for a second.

She looks up seeing that Sam is appreciating how good she looks, or how good he thinks she looks. 'Well, my last name really isn't Bennett. That's my mother's maiden name but I just starting using it after this huge fight her and my dad got into, which almost led to divorce. My real last name is Wilde. Kitty Wilde.'

'Kitty Wilde. Hmm, that's got a good ring to it. But anyone could figure that out so what about anything else?' Kitty starts to tremble noticeably and carefully slides herself over next to Sam where she leans into his chest, making him wrap his arms around her to hold her securely and safely. She takes a few moments to herself before she starts to speak.

'I wasn't always who people make me out to be today. I...was basically a loser. People always told me I was pretty and I believed them. But they'd talk about me behind my back, call me names like Wild E. Coyote and even the Unpretty Kitty. I was always stood up at dances which is why I was skeptical about going with you because I was just afraid of getting hurt again. With a little therapeutic help along the way, I've finally accepted how I look and I don't let anyone bring me down about it so I'm sorry for always being a bitch to you and your friends, especially the dead dog girl Marley.'

Sam chuckles and kisses the top of her head before pulling her up for a lingering kiss, holding the back of her neck firmly. 'It's okay, really. Whatever's in the past is in the past with you and besides, I think you're the cutest girl of all of Ohio anyway. I don't really blame you for it now.' The ferris wheel slowly starts to rotate back down which is where Sam and Kitty will get off.

'Hold on, Sam. I still want to know what went on with you in the car earlier today. And don't lie to me either because trouble will come.' Sam sighs trying not to think about what happened as he's been fine all day without a thought on the matter. He brings his gaze up to Kitty's whose eyes seem sincere and innocent for a change.

'Listen...I'll tell you about it another time, alright? I promise. I just don't want to end tonight with you on a bad note because I had such a great time with you today. It's almost 11 now so I'll take you home.' The ferris wheel stops at the bottom allowing both blonde to get off and head back with their stuffed animals and half a bag of cotton candy back to the car. The night seemed really peaceful as it was beforehand with the temperature just right and almost no noise the whole car ride back.

Pulling into Kitty's driveway to her house, to Sam's surprise she leans over turning his head to her and kisses him softly holding his chin close to keep the kiss a little deep between them. She pulls away leaving Sam to breathe in which they both let out a chuckle.

Kitty begins to open the door then stops and turns to her blonde haired sweetheart. 'Sam, I had a really fun time with you today and I think this was just what I needed. And thank you for winning me Sammy.' She smiles holding up the stuffed animal dog that he gave to her and gives it a light kiss.

'Glad to know that I'm not doing anything wrong with you so far. I'll call you sometime this weekend?'

'You better, Sam Evans.' She opens the door and gets out of the car but pops her head back in to kiss Sam back on his cheek which causes him to throw on his Trouty Mouth smile. 'Oh, and the other half of the bet. What I loved about this date...it was just spontaneous and surprising to say the least and I got to spend the day with you. Aaaand, the worst part is happening right now because it's coming to an end.' She tucks her blonde hair over some of her ear and smiles softly to him, her real smile she prefers to use with him.

'I'd have to agree with you, except my favorite part was on the ferris wheel where I got to learn about some of the real you. It doesn't matter how you act because I just know you're still that girl who I'm just insanely into no matter what she thinks.' His sweet words cause Kitty to blush and shake her head. 'You are so my loser. Call me, Sam.' She closes the door after giving her an assuring nod and watches as she walks up her steps, blowing him a kiss before she heads into her home. _I think I love her. _That's what plays in Sam's head as he pulls away from her house. _I..I can't believe I'm even feeling this about someone. I think I love him._ That's what plays in Kitty's head as she heads into her house.

Pulling up to his house Sam grabs the stuffed tiger and the rest of the cotton candy and heads to his front porch. He opens the door only to be rushed at by his little sister Stacey.

'Sammy you're home! Oh my gosh, is that cotton candy? And a tiger?' Sam scoops her up into his arms and plants a kiss on her cheek before setting her back down. 'Of course they are, kiddo. They're for you and Stevie, just make sure you share the rest with him, alright.'

'Okay. He's sleeping right now, but guess what? Someone's here to see you and they've been waiting almost all night, Sam.' She begins to eat some of the cotton candy as Sam looks at her with a smile.

'Someone's here to see me? It's almost midnight, who could possib-'

Sam stops short of his words as Quinn Fabray walks in from the living room biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. He stands up from kneeling by Stacey and tells her to check on her little brother and she leaves the room with them two alone. He can't believe it before his eyes stands the short haired blonde in her white and beige dress covered with her dark brown coat. First the flashbacks at school, then the song on the radio, and now here in is own home is Quinn.

'Quinn.' He begins to say as he takes a few steps to to hang his jacket up. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Yale doing, I don't know, Yale things.' She keeps her gaze onto him still fidgeting with her fingers and a sad type look on her face.

'I just wanted to talk to you in private, Sam. And in person because it wouldn't feel the same over a text or a phone call.'

'I'm still with Kitty, alright Quinn? Look, I understand that you're still feeling feelings for me and all, but yo-'

'You know she can't possibly be the one for you, Sam. She can't give you the love I can and once did give you. I know deep down somewhere you still love me and I'm holding myself to that hope so we can be together again, this time for good. Look.' Sam's eyes slowly widen as Quinn holds up her left hand to him, and on her finger holds the promise ring that Sam gave Quinn one year ago when they were together.

'Why do you still have that? You know I will always care about you Quinn but I'm not leaving Kitty to revamp something in the past.' Sam walks closer to her where she looks down almost holding back tears that start to form. 'You don't need anyone to make you happy to be happy yourself. Sure they help but it's not always the answer, Quinn.' She sniffles away the tears so they don't fall but looks deep into Sam's eyes knowing he is who she wants and will fight for.

'Just kiss me once.' She lets out a deep breath and makes Sam sigh as well. 'Just one kiss, and I'll know if you're really over me to be with this Kitty girl. And if you're not, I'll give this back and I'll stay out of the way from now on.' Sam sighs deeply again, knowing this isn't what he wants but some part always wants to see it himself. She holds his head up as he begins to look down and he steps closer to her merely inches from her face. Tucking some if her blonde hair behind her ear, he slowly leans in closing his eyes and kisses his ex girlfriend so softly it hold them together for a few seconds more than planned.

Pulling back with both of their breaths short, Sam and Quinn stare into each other's eyes with them both knowing that they felt something and their old spark is still there. Sam breathes deeply and walks away into the living room not saying a word leaving Quinn alone in the first room where she begins to smile softly, now knowing that Sam Evans is not completely over her.

* * *

**A/N: **Here it is, Chapter 3 is finally up! To be honest, I really struggled writing this and was frustrated but I finally thought of something a few weeks ago and yeah, it just took some time to put it all together but it really shocked and helped me with a few reviews I got for it this past week. Hope you're all enjoying this story and hope the chapter as well. Feel free to leave a review or message me your thoughts/feelings. I'm hoping not to take as long with Chapter 4 but we'll see how things go. Be well (:


	4. Crossed Out Mistakes

_No. _

_Stop thinking about it.  
_

_It was wrong, it was cheating Sam. And you know it.  
_

_Don't deny it to yourself, face it.  
_

_'_Dude seriously, if you keeping thinking stuff to yourself instead of telling me I'm gonna start swinging at your arms! You just won Sectionals again, you should be celebrating with your lady and showing her the ways of the one and only...Puckfasa!'

Noah Puckerman throws a tight hug over Sam to congratulate him for the win over The Warblers at the 2012 Sectionals Competition. Sam hugs him back and lightly shoves him off with a chuckle. 'Come on man, you know we could've beaten them in our sleep. All of their little tricks to throw us off didn't work in their favor last year and they didn't work this year.'

'Yeah really. Those punks think they could do anything they want and get away with it but they don't have the Puckerman scrotes like Jake and I have. That's why I think you won actually! Because with one Puckerman on stage and another Puckerman in the audience, our awesomeness together in place just electrified everything!' The theory alone was enough to have Sam laughing just at how in depth he made it out to be. Puck began to glare at him before looking over to a certain blonde walking up him.

'Think what you want Squirrel Head Mc I-Clean-Pools-For-A-Living. But everyone knows now that without the Glee Club begging me to help them by being their twelfth member just so they could compete, we wouldn't even be here.' Kitty walks up from behind Sam and links their arms with one another to give it a small hug before eying back to Noah. 'My Cheerios and dance practice really showed there ultimately guaranteeing us victory. Simple as that.' Sam looks between the both of them with a smile wondering how well this is going to go Puck.

'Whatever, you know? You're lucky that you're hot as hell and Sam's girl or else I wouldn't have to force to agree with you. My half bro with the afro will understand though.' Puck suffers defeat just as both Sam and Kitty expected and laugh amongst themselves as he gets upset over it. 'At least you two are awesome together. I swear whenever I visit here, it's always 'Marley this' and 'Marley that' with Jake and they're really cute with their Songpop dates and all but come on already!'

Sam and Kitty end their laughter when Quinn walks up behind Puck and looks at both of them. She wraps her arm around Noah and giggles before looking at him. 'Be happy for him, Noah. They're making more progress than we did.' She pats him on the back and locks eyes with Sam, who starts to advert his gaze to the floor, making Quinn feel a hint of sadness inside herself.

She clears her throat after glancing to Kitty and tries to break the silence. 'So hey, that was some performance, huh? Sam, you did really amazing up there keeping up with Britt and-'

'Why don't you save the obvious unbelievable bullshit and and back off already? We all know why you're really back here with us and let me tell you something. Neither me or Sam want to he-'

'How about you keep your annoying bitchy mouth shut before I close it myself? I was talking to Sam, not you.' Both Kitty and Quinn begin to fiercely glare each other down almost like back at Homecoming while Puck and Sam wide eye each other back not knowing what's going to happen. 'You only aspire to be me because you'll never be me, you'll never be better than me Kitty.'

Kitty rolls her eyes not being affected by one thing Quinn has to say to her. Yes, she respects Quinn for being the best Cheerio that McKinley High has had until now. She believes she's on top now and Kitty is loving every second of it. 'Blah blah blah. Again, save it. I know why you're here and I'm telling you right now that Sam has no interest in having a baby with you because he's smart. He wants to be with me and have a future than to throw his life away with YOU.'

Quinn has heard enough from her already and begins to march towards Kitty in which she releases her arm from Sam and storms towards her. In all of a few seconds, Sam grabs Kitty while Puck reaches out to grab Quinn trying to hold both them both back as they continue to shout insults at each other. Puck picked Quinn up with his strength to lead her away from both of them, trying not to ruin their celebration.

'You bitch, he still loves me! Sam still loves me and you _can't stop it..._!' Quinn's voice fades farther away from them as Puck carries her far away back to the audience, leaving Sam setting Kitty down backstage to her short height to his.

'Cheerios royalty my ass, she is just...UGH!' She groans out shaking her head, taking deep breaths while Sam places his hands on her shoulders to try and relax her. 'I guess those teen mom hormones never really do leave once they come around.' Sam chuckles before leaning in to kiss her weakly as he's been doing ever since the incident with Quinn. He's been trying this hols time to hold back his guilt and make it seem to Kitty that everything's fine, but he can't. Sam Evans loves Kitty Wilde and he hurt her, and the only way to make things right would be to tell her that he cheated.

'Sam, what's going on with you lately? Every time we're together or even when we kiss...you're not having seconds thoughts about me, are you? After all this time?'

_Now's your chance, dude. Just tell her right now that you cheated. Damn it, Sam! I don't want to lose her but I'm not sure how much longer I can keeping lying to her. _

His eyebrow raised and a soft smile forming on his face to shield what was really going on in Sam's head was all it took for him to keep this self-onslaught on his mind going. He didn't want to lose Kitty, not now not ever. But eventually the truth had to be revealed and it wouldn't be easy for either of them but it was the right thing that had to be done. Sam shook away each thought before pulling Kitty to him for a soft but deep kiss, the first real one he's given her _since._

'Hey, if I was having seconds thoughts I'd do something crazy like..marry Brittany just in case the whole Mayan calendar theory was true. But I'm not, okay? I only want you in my life right now.' Sam pulls her into a tight hug as she nuzzles into him, only their moment soon ends when the rest of the New Directions flood the backstage with their Sectionals trophy and all form one huge group hug.

Mr. Schue is all smiles as he holds up the trophy in the air and looks around to his show choir group with pride and joy. 'Next stop, Regionals!' The New Directions cheer all around with each other and holding up the trophy as Quinn Fabray watches the celebration play out from the other side of the backstage area, eying Sam and Kitty once more before exiting from them back through the audience with a determined look on her face.

* * *

The last Glee Club bell of the year rings which means Christmas vacation has officially started in Lima, Ohio. Mr. Schue wishes everybody a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Brittany and Sam sit up from their chairs and begin to walk together out of the room with Brittany saying her 'final goodbyes' to everyone before the Mayan apocalypse comes around.

'Sam, I'm really going to miss you these next few days before we all die from this apocalypse. I'm going to miss everyone here.' She gives a soft smile and a hug while Sam tries to hold back his chuckle returning the hug. 'You won't die Britt, no one will. My huge lips will just absorb whatever is thrown at us and I'll save the day.' She sighs with a smile before pulling back to look at him.

'Well if that's true, you'll be everyone's hero and you'll be known worldwide for being our savior. But either way if it's happening or not, Santana and I are going to enjoy our final hours with sweet lady kisses all around.' He smiles at her noticing Blaine walking by them to go to his locker so he says his goodbye to her and walks up to Blaine with a bit on his plate to give him.

Blaine starts putting a few of his things away and he notices Sam walking towards him in the corner of his eye. He takes off his one strapped bag and turns his cheek to face him. 'Cyclops.' They both point and say to each other. 'Okay dude, you're Cyclops. He's more likely to gel his hair than Wolverine, just face it.' Blaine laughs and throws his bag in his locker closing it shut. 'You know, somehow I knew you were going to come up to me with something today. You don't believe in the apocalypse too, do you?'

'No...okay maybe-not really but it's not about that. It's something serious that I need to tell you in the choir room. I'll make it quick I promise because I know it's almost Christmas and you and Kurt do your traditional duet.' Blaine smiles softly and walks with Sam back into the choir room where they both take a seat in the front. 'Blaine I did something unforgivable and it's just killing me inside so much, I needed to tell someone I was close with.'

'What is it, Sam? Everything's forgivable in some sort of way though. Maybe not espionage against your country or the possibility of-'

'I cheated on Kitty.' The look they exchange with each other was the first time they've ever saw each other THIS serious. Blaine finds himself at a loss of words for a second before taking a deep breath and replaying those words in his. 'What do you mean you cheated on her? What happened with you two?' Sam looks down to the floor before sighing and begins shaking his head knowing it has come out to someone.

'That date I took her on not too long ago, right? It went perfect; it was amazing. I got home after dropping her off and frickin' Quinn is at my house at midnight waiting for me the entire time basically.' Sam stands up in his own disbelief and knocks his chair over out of anger causing Blaine to turn in his chair trying to calm him down. 'Sam relax, okay? Just relax. What did you two do while she was there?' Sam has found a spot on the floor to keep him from damaging anything else to the choir room other than his name.

'Nothing we just...talked for like a few minutes and then we kissed. That's all we did was kiss once because she wanted me to prove to her that I still had feelings for her. She even had the promise ring I gave her like last year when we dated.' Blaine's eyes just shot open from that point now realizing how intense Quinn was getting with him. 'Well tell me then, do you still have feelings for Quinn Fabray?' Their eyes locked on to each other for a brief moment before Sam shook his head.

'No, none. Well I mean, I'll always care about her but everyone knows that even Kitty. She cheated on me in the first place which is why we split and now she's trying for this big comeback with me.' Blaine sat forward in the chair and sighed big trying to think of what he can say. 'Okay, okay. So Kitty doesn't know right now. Are you planning on tell her or are you going to follow the way of Noah Puckerman dealing with this? Sam already is quick on shaking his head no to that option. 'I have to tell her, Blaine. She already knows something's going on with me of how guilty I feel when I'm with her or when I kiss her. She deserves to know and I couldn't keep something like this from her ESPECIALLY after how her and Quinn acted towards each other at Sectionals.'

Blaine nods and softly chuckles at how quick he was to react to Puck's name. 'When are you seeing her again? Tonight?'

'In a few days. She's got family to visit in New York then I was planning on taking her out to this place I know when she got back. You think I should do it then?'

He thought for a moment to himself before looking back to Sam and tried to smile to cheer him up. 'There's only a handful of days left this year, you need to do it by then. It'll be a new year and new you. I can't promise it won't hurt, knowing her she won't take it too well, but sometimes you have to man up about things. And this is one of those times and I'm proud of you that you're willing to sacrifice happiness for the truth.'

'Thanks Blaine, really. I don't know where I'd be without you and your will to help people that go as low to cheating like me when I had total control. I'll let you get going now though, enjoy your Christmas with Kurt.'

'You're not low you just made a mistake, a hurtful one. But you're making up for it so everything will work itself out in the end. And thank you, now come here before I go.' They both laugh and share a best friend bro-hug before leaving the choir room for Christmas vacation.

* * *

'So your big plans for us tonight are freezing to death in the cold while ice skating? I can't...even skate.'

'Yes actually because you're going to learn how to tonight from yours truly.' The blonde couple walk hand in hand towards the Lima ice rinks where Sam thought it would be a good place to be with her rather than Santana's huge party. 'Or you know, we can go to Santana's 'Snixxmas' party as she calls it and be with a bunch of people you don't know and/or like.'

'I wouldn't dream of going to that chica's siesta even with the alcohol provided.' They reach the counter of the rink and give the lady their skate sizes and wait for her to get back. 'Besides, I knew spending time with my loser would lead to something romantic yet sub zeroed but you know, more the romantic.' The lady comes back with their skates and they head over to the bench to put them on.

Sam begins to worry to himself not knowing if this would be the last date he would ever get to take Kitty on. He wasn't sure of how to or even when he would tell her this way especially since it's Christmas where everyone is supposed to be happy, not crushed by mistakes that could be avoided or better yet crossed out. He hops over the side of the rink having finished putting his skates on first and turns to lean on them waiting for his ball of blonde wonders to come with him.

'It'll be amazing, trust me. You'll pull crazy stunts off in Cheerios and even helped win Sectionals with us by keeping your foot pace with Brittany but you're going to let a little ice to skate on stop you?' Taunting playfully almost never fails to motivate Kitty to accept and face the challenges put in front of her. She was raised in that sort of fashion and she wasn't going to let Sam get the bets of her this time. He begins to skate in doughnuts as she carefully walks towards the mini wall keeping her from him.

'I'm going to kick your ass you know.' She hops over the wall and slowly puts her skates to the ice still hanging on to the wall to keep her balance. 'What if I fall and break something, Sam? So not cool especially since our Cheerios Winter Competition is coming up. '

'Just...push off the wall and skate towards me, alright? Bend your knees a bit and you'll just glide along like the rest of us.' He holds out his hand for her to grab onto and she slowly gives herself that push from the wall. She bends her knees as was told and she slowly glides across the ice and almost falls, but Sam reaches out and grabs her hand and pulls him close to her. 'See that wasn't so bad now was it?' Sam gives her a soft yet weak kiss to her cheek with his heart still racing. They begin to skate slowly around the rink with the others with Kitty watching her knees making sure they're bent and she doesn't fall.

Midway through the second time around the rink Kitty learns swiftly and they begin to speed up against each other as if there's a race going on. Quickly dodging the others on the ice, Sam smirks in his head and skates towards the middle and pretends to lose control, purposely falling to the ice below him and faking injury. Kitty's eyes expand as she uses the wall to stop and skate towards her fallen boyfriend and stops over him. 'My gosh Sam Evans, are you okay? And I thought I was the rookie here.' She extends her arm out to him so he can pull himself up with her help but the look on his face thinks otherwise.

Sam laughs and grabs her hand not even attempting to get up. 'You still are the rookie, easiest trick in the book!' He pulls her arm down causing her to lose control on the ice and fall on top of him laughing. Sam wraps his arms around her small body as they both gaze into each other's eyes like two teenagers in love. _Do it Sam, tell her right now. You know you want to and it'll make you a man again. Do it!_ He betrays his thoughts of guilt and instead turns them into hope while hoping it'll come out right.

'I love you, Kitty.' Those three words holding so much power and feeling finally left his mouth and into her ears developing her soft but real smile on her face. _The dork finally let it out, huh? I knew it, I knew they were coming soon to tis the season. He really is the sweetest guy I have ever dated. Wait shit, say something!_

Instead of embarrassing herself to choke up on the spot Kitty crashes her lips to Sam's which warms their faces and heart up it could melt the ice if it were possible. Pulling away breathless for a few seconds she musters up a smile and leans her forehead to his going about hat-to-hat with another. 'I love you too, Sam Evans.' They kiss once more before getting up to hang up their skates for the night and head back to his car.

Back at his home, Sam and Kitty begin to bake Christmas cookies with his Sam's father while his mother keep Stevie and Stacy in the living room as they watch Elf on their TV. Sam and Kitty exchange smiles back and forth to each other while Mr. Evans clears his throat to them with a smile as well but also wants them focused so they don't burn the cookies.

'So Kitty...' Sam's father begins to say as she pops a little ball of dough into her mouth before looking up to humor him. 'What do you think of everything? Good?' He looks up and around his house with a proud smile as she starts to nod and laugh trying not to acknowledge the fact that Sam patted her cheeks with flour.

'It's really amazing, Mr. Evans. I heard about your recent struggle with finding a place to live with money problems but...you've really pulled through. You have a roof over your head with a drop dead gorgeous wife. Not to mention Stevie and Stace, they're really adorable but Sam on the other hand...' She turns to him and throws flour into his face, leading him to hug her from behind. '...is just the best guy I've ever met in my life. And by the way I left your gift under the tree even though you already spoiled it anyway!' Mr. Evans chuckles to himself and pulls out the cookies from the oven to cool off before they all dig into them and starts to frost them with Christmas colored frosting and sweet sprinkles.

'Nice looking clothes like what I wore on our amazing date not too long ago and even more chapstick, yeah look who's trying to be obvious. Anyways, I have your gift as well right here.' Mr. Evans leaves the kitchen for their privacy as he takes some of the finished cookies to his family. Sam reaches over the counter with a small wrapped up box, on the tag it reads 'To Kitty, from Your Loser.' which makes her chuckle and kiss his cheek. She unwraps the box and opens it only to put on the counter in shock and looks back at Sam who's smiling like a fool.

A golden heart locket is present to both of their eyes with '_Kitty Wilde_' engraved into it. She takes it out of the box to examine it more in her hand not knowing what to say; speechless as this point as she was not expecting this. 'My dad knows his ways of engraving since it's his job so I had him do this for me.' She opens the locket to find a picture of her and Sam that Marley had taken of them under Sam's asking of her. Kitty's eyes almost begin to tear but she shakes them away and looks back to Sam and pull him in for a deep, sensitive kiss.

'Merry Christmas, Kitty.' Sam pulls away to look down at her before becoming sad in his head, knowing his time is limiting until he has to tell her the truth about what happened with him and Quinn. 'Merry Christmas, Sam Evans. Loser.' She giggles before planting another kiss to his lips and has him fasten it around her neck and puts it inside her shirt after a few seconds of looking at it. 'Close to my heart, which I do have by the way.'

'Never said you didn't have one, babe.' They both sit down and begin to eat some cookies before his siblings eat them all but are interrupted by them anyway. 'Sammy! Can we go outside and make a snowman? Please?' 'Yeah Sammy, please? Mommy and Daddy are kissing each other in front of us and it's gross.' Sam and Kitty both glance at each other and let out chuckles before going with them to get their jackets and head back out into the cold.

As soon as they get out there it is lightly snowing heavy flakes making it look like a winter wonderland striking into Lima. Kitty and Stacy begin to engage in a snowball fight with Sam and Stevie making the most of newly fallen snow to best pack with. After being 'overtaken' by the girls and surrendering, Sam and Kitty help begin build their snowman in front of the Evans' household.

'Alright guys, let's hurry up because it's getting late and you two need to get in bed early tonight or Mom and dad will kill me letting you stay up late again,'

'That's right. Santa's coming in two days so that's still two days of being good if you want your presents!' Kitty adds while smiling at them both helping them build their snowman to perfection. It already passes off as best snowman on their street but could easily beat out any in Lima if looked at in the right angle. Stevie and Stacy both come back from their front yard tree with two sticks and several rocks, for the arms, buttons and face of course.

After placing the necessary arms and making the snowman's face into a huge smile, Kitty looks at it and places a finger on her chin. 'Just one thing missing.' Secretly walking behind Sam, she snatches his hat off his head and carefully places it on the snowman's head and rests her head onto his shoulder as they all smile at their work. 'There, perfect.' Sam leans his face down to peck Kitty's lips making Stacy and Stevie groan _Ewww _making them all laugh at one another. 'Okay Steve and Stace, time's up for tonight. Say goodnight to Kitty before you head in.'

They run up to Sam barreling hugs into him saying their goodbyes to him and then to Kitty. Stacy hugs her tightly before pulling back with a huge smile on her face. 'I really like you a lot Kitty. Quinn didn't this much fun stuff when she was here a couple of weekends ago.' Her statement before running into her home with her brother leaves the lot open for Sam to explain to her. Sam's breathing begins to get heavier as he looks over to Kitty who is not happy at all. 'So, you want to explain to me yourself or should I go ask Stacy what Quinn was doing here?' Anger flows through her veins as she stares him down while he takes a step forward.

'Kitty I was going to tell you this, I swear.'

'Stop sidetracking and start explaining, NOW.' Sam nods knowing there's no other choice then to come clean about it now. It can't be avoided and he just can't lie to her any longer. 'She was...she was here the night I came home from our date that night; I had no clue she was even in town. She was just here trying to get me to get back with her and-'

'And?' Kitty steps closer to him but Sam shakes his head to her, taking a step back farther from him. 'I kissed her.' Those three words spoken by Sam now completely shatter the three words he told her while kissing in the middle of the ice rink. 'I kissed her because she wanted one last reason to think I was completely over her with you and I am.' Kitty's heart inside her feels like it was used for baseball practice for hitting sessions. She couldn't bare to want to believe her perfect boyfriend, her loser, did this to her..with HER. She couldn't even hold his gaze anymore so she dropped it to the ground, breathing out her nose which fogged the night air in front of her.

'That's it, you know? I cheated on you and...there's no excuse for that. There's no excuse for kissing my ex girlfriend while I was with my current girlfriend. I don't deserve anything in return but all I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not Prince Charming or that perfect normal guy you can call your boyfriend. I am what you call me every day even though you kid about it. I'm a loser. But I'm a loser who's hoping you can forgive me because it's hard seeing my life in the near future without you to call as my girlfriend.'

The speech of forgiveness doesn't show change in her facial expression at all. Nothing but one lone tear that streams down her cheek is what shows Sam that he really messed up. Her hands move up her neck while shaking from both the icy weather and the fact that her heart may have well just stopped as she undoes the fastening to her locket and cups it in her hands. Sam's eyes begin to fill with tears even though he knew this was going to be the outcome afterwards he just wishes he could take it all back.

Kitty slowly walks up to the snowman with her locket and lets the heart freefall while holding on to the end. 'I accept your apology and bravery for telling me face to face, Sam.' She sniffles up so her tears won't fall down while she looks at him, only to shake her head and turn back to the snowman. 'But I can't be with someone who ends up breaking my trust and heart all at once.' She places the locket around the snowman's neck and grips the locket one last time before turning in the other direction to walk home, broken to pieces.

Sam's tears flow down his face as he slowly walks over to the snowman and removes the locket from it and tightens the grip with it in his hands. He watches Kitty as she walks away from him until she turns a corner to go out of view. 'I'm going to get you back and right the wrongs I've done.' He begins to say softly to himself following the trees as if he can still see Kitty in his view. 'I'm in love with you Kitty and I promise I'm going to prove my trust to you again.' Sam walks back inside his house spirit broken only a few days before Christmas.

The day after Christmas, a small package arrives to the Evans' home for a one Sam Evans. His mother snatches it from the porch and heads upstairs to give it to him. Sam stares at where the package had come from; New Haven, Connecticut. He unwraps the package to find a small box and opens it to find a note that reads:

'_Sorry if this comes to you late than expected. I want to talk to you face to face one last time and if you still hate me after, I promise to leave you alone. Merry Christmas, Sam. Love always, Quinn Fabray. _

Sam reads the note over a few times before setting aside and uncovering paper to reveal what's inside the box; The promise ring he gave to Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: **Christmas chapter! So I have no excuse for taking exactly a month to write this. It just usually takes me a week or two to piece together what will happen and THEN I have to keep motivating and kicking myself to write it and yeah. As it came closer, I knew I wanted to make this a Christmas-feel chapter so I did. Hope you enjoy it and feel free always to leave a review and/or message me. Next chapter I have a few brief ideas about so hopefully it won't take as long to write. ALSO, if anyone wants to leave me a message on Tumblr I'll give the link on my profile just so I can answer any questions or comments a lot faster than I would to on here. Be well!


	5. Trust and Promises

There are few things in the entire world that a human being could do to Kitty Wilde that would completely send her spiraling into an oblivion basically making her feel the same way she has made others feel in the past. Being used, cheating, being a beard for someone once; she shields herself as a class A bitch just so she can get by in high school. Her first boyfriend turned out to be gay, her second cheated on her even though he didn't care about Kitty, and her arm candy she used to have didn't really count to her, at least not anymore since she began dating Sam. Her track record doesn't really speaks so well for itself for the short blonde even though all she really wanted was to love and be loved back underneath.

That's why Sam hurt the most for her out of everyone else she has dated. She loved him and he apparently loved her back though, who tells their girlfriend that they cheated on them with their ex-girlfriend the SAME night they claimed to have loved them? It made no sense but it didn't really matter to Kitty anymore because it was over. The best relationship she had ever been in had to end in the worst way it could have and she was once again hurt in the end.

Torn from it, Kitty spend the next few days and nights laying in her bed with the TV blaring on her stand just to have some background noise to help her cope with being alone. She kept away from her phone most of the time and dreaded to even check her Facebook not wanting to go through the pain of changing her relationship status for the time being. Kitty didn't want to think about what would happen when school would come back into session.

But Kitty knew she had to be strong again once she went back to school. She couldn't let any of her weaknesses be shown or else she'll fall off the popular pyramid and tumble towards the loser side of the school.

_Loser. _That word stuck in Kitty's mind like glue. Her own little nickname she used for Sam when she really didn't mean it. She thought it was cute and fit him better than Trouty Mouth. She wanted to be over him already but Sam was different to her than anyone else. The vibe was different, the thoughts she'd think with him, feelings about him. It wasn't like her to overthink about somebody like this in fact, this was the first time ever.

As it stood though, both Sam and Kitty didn't stray too far away from their feelings for each other. When the ball began to drop signaling the New Year while they were home to celebrate, Sam had a picture of Kitty pulled up on his phone while Kitty did the same with a picture of Sam on her phone. Their lips touched to their screens on one another for their New Years kiss. But it was a new year for both of them, they wanted it to change for the better.

* * *

The school year returns at McKinley High a few days after leading into the New Year of 2013 and it already feels like half of the school year is coming to an end for the seniors. Only six more months and they would be home free heading off to college, military, work force, all the opportunities the school counselors think are the only possibilities.

Sam arrives at the building on the returning only wishing he considered staying home for the next few weeks. He didn't know what to expect coming here if he saw Kitty or he she had told everyone what he had done. But it was his time to change from what he'd become which is what he wish never had happened. One way or another he had to face her again. Walking down the halls trying to make it so he was okay when he makes it to his locker and then he hears it hit.

_SSPPLLSSHHHH! _

_Oh no.  
_

He knew what that sound was and he knew what it meant. The same sound that he heard before he met Quinn Fabray and the same sound made when he first laid eyes on Kitty. Someone just got a slushy facial. 'Courtesy of Kitty Wilde!' One of the jocks said. 'Yeah, hope we didn't get any slushy into your blowhole!' Both jocks ran away laughing while Marley Rose was Van Gogh'd in a red slushy shower and stood frozen in the hallway, dripping wet with tears in her eyes but with all the cold red drink on her, no one can really tell.

Sam stopped messing with his lock for his locker and started to head in her direction while Jake appeared and made sure the jocks were out of his sight so he couldn't pound their faces in severely. He wiped away the blobs of red ice off her face and could tell that she was in tears which infuriated Jake even more knowing it wouldn't have happened if he was there.

'Hey. Marley, are you ok-' Sam gets out only a few words before Jake grabs him by the collar of his shirt and throws him up against a locker trying to act as angrily calm as possible, if possible. And if it wasn't enough trouble on first day already a small crowd formed on both sides of the hallways wanting to see what will transpire on their first day back.

'You're kidding me right now, right? Give me one reason, just one, why I shouldn't do to you what I should be doing to those pricks that did this to Marley. You think it's funny that your girlfriend can treat my girlfriend like shit and we don't do anything back?'

'Because I'm not dating her anymore, dude. Now lay off.' Sam replies while shoving Jake off of him only to have him come back to him face to face.

'Whether you are dating Kitty or not, she better stay the hell away from Marley so you or those other assholes, either or, deliver that message to her. Got it?'

'I said lay off, Puckerman!' With a strong push back, Sam sends Jake across the width of the hallway in the set of lockers parallel to him. Marley watches on between them but is shivering cold having to head to the girls' restroom but not until everything is resolved. 'Jake, Sam. Stop it!'

After recovering from slamming his back and head into the lockers Jake is about to full on tackle Sam into the lockers he is still up against. The crowd around them has increased drastically in sizes on both sides of the hallway; kids pulling out their phones and cameras to take video of a fight they hope to see.

Jake and Sam begin to mobilize towards each other not giving a damn if they're on video or if they get suspended for fighting. Sam could care less anyway which means he would get to stay home and away from all of his problems there. One person from each side of the hallway breaks through the crowd to intervene and gets between both of the angry bunch. Blaine holds Sam back while the other familiar kid sort of resembling the teen sensation Justin Bieber with his hair held back Jake.

'Sam! Sam.' He tries to get past Blaine but the hair gelled former Warbler won't allow him to do so. 'Just stop. He's not worth it, alright?' He knows Blaine is right so he tries to calm himself down so he doesn't completely snap. His composure soon returns to him to be calm along with Jake on the other side. That is, until _she_ appears through the crowd to walk up to Jake and the new guy.

'I wouldn't get involved, Ryder. Guppy Face and the illegitimate son of the so called 'President' Barack Obama can touch and pose for each other all they want. We don't need to get involved because someone might end up hurt in the end.' Kitty smirks Marley's way who's still in frozen shock from what's happening in front of her. Her gaze then meets Sam's and suddenly the mood changes inside of her. The same feelings and warmth to what Marley thinks is an ice hold heart shaped box that she felt with him not even two weeks ago rush to her, blinding her in the slightest.

'Ryder, walk me to class?' She asks to him while eying down Sam but finally decides it's enough and she looks away from him. Blaine steals a few seconds to look at both of them and realizes Sam must have told her everything by the way they look at one another as if their hearts shattered all over again.

Ryder Lynn gets Jake to stray away from walking in their direction of them. Jake puts everything aside and leads him and Marley in the other direction so he can get her cleaned up in the bathroom for the day. 'Yeah, sure.' Ryder walks over to Kitty who glances from the ground to look at her ex-boyfriend shortly once more before she's had enough and walks away, automatically clearing a path for herself through the remaining students watching.

Blaine watches them walk away and catches Sam staring towards the ground knowing he is still suffering from what he had to do to make things right. He follows after him when Sam starts to walk away and goes into an empty classroom knowing Blaine is still behind him. He knows he wants to talk and it'd be for the best to help calm a bit.

'I'm guessing you told her everything, right?' Sam finds a chair to sit in and brush his hair back a few times while his face still feels shades of red to it. He nods into answering Blaine's question in which he sighs to. 'Well, what now then? I mean, just because I taught you how to box doesn't mean you should be fighting. You should hit the gym and take out your stress and anger after school with me.'

He chuckles at the offer even knowing that's what Blaine first did when they almost got into a scuffle once in Glee Club. But Sam has other plans for the rest of the day, something he has to do in order to first start setting things straight in his life again. 'I'll take a raincheck on that, Blaine.' He takes in deep breath after deep breath helping him become almost calm, at least toning down the color of his face back to normal.

'I'm going to New Haven today after school.'

'New Haven, Connecticut?' Blaine takes a moment to himself to think for a second before adding to his reply. 'Isn't that where...Yale is?'

'Yep, and that's where Quinn is. It's about time that she knows that I've moved on from her and she needs to move on too. Once I settle things with her, then I'll work on getting Kitty back.'

He nods to him and throws up a smile small because Blaine knows Sam and what he's feeling right now. It's impossible for him not to. They're best friends and no matter that their sexual orientations differ, they feel the same way about the ones that they love.

'You have that look in your eye again.' He begins to say to him. 'You love her, don't you?'

Sam returns the smile in favor of him and nods to get out of his chair and lean on the science counter tables next the former Warbler. 'I do love her. I love Kitty Wilde and I'm going to do whatever it takes to prove to her that I want a second chance.'

The school bell rings reminding everyone that they have nearly 2 minutes before first period begins cutting short of Sam and Blaine's daily conversation with each other. They both enjoy it whether it's before or after school that they have someone to talk to about anything. Blaine has Kurt for that but then again, it's hard to discuss Christmas gifts with your significant other that are FOR your significant other.

'You deserve it if you ask me, Sam. That look in your eye like I mentioned before, Brittany and I have it too. Whenever I'm with Kurt or she's with Santana or merely even talking about them, you just know that they could be the one. At least that's what we feel and that's what I see.' Blaine pushes off the counter table and walks backwards slowly so he can leave for class. 'But listen, text me later tonight and tell me everything that happens with you and Quinn, okay? Best of luck.'

'And once again you prove why the X-Men were such a great team because they talked to each other. Catch you later, Cyclops.' Blaine shakes his head laughing as they air fist pump the air before he exits the classroom. Sam pushes off the counter next but stops when he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket and looks at the text received.

**_Quinn:_**_ Sam? I hope I'm not pushing boundaries right now but I just wanted to make sure you got what I sent you for Christmas..._

**_Sam: _**_Yeah, I got it. And listen, I'm taking you up on your offer today after school. We need to talk._

_**Quinn: **I know we do, Sam. But hey, I also sent you a train ticket in the mail so you wouldn't have to spend money to come here.  
_

_**Sam: **You didn't have to do that but thank you. I'm late for class right now so I'll see you later.  
_

_**Quinn: **Okay, I'll see you then. Bye for now, Sam. Love you xoxo  
_

Sam looks at the heart at the end of the last text and can only wish his wasn't so badly hurt right now. He hopes it'll recover soon, in fact, after today he knows it will. He shoves his phone back into his pocket and races out of the room to get to his class, which he knows that it isn't important anyway.

* * *

Four hour train rides are nothing to Sam seeing how he's moved from area to area with greater distances and longer hours than these. It was a good time to catch up on his sleep, though. He's had close to 6 hours of sleep in the past three days due to not being able to get his mind off of Kitty. Trying to shield his emotions by playing video games and trying not to think about her wasn't working on his end.

New Haven actually seemed more of a calmer place than Lima, Ohio was when the train ride came to an end. It was peaceful, content, and calm. Sam exited the train and looked down at his directions he printed from Google Maps to find the easiest route to Yale from the train station. Close to 15 minutes later, he reaches the tall structure buildings known as Yale University and takes a moment to browse over it with his eyes.

It was quite the look-see if he could be honest, like something out of a movie. The buildings were superior to one another while the whole texture and look to it had the feel of some castle Sam saw in a vampire movie once. He pulled out his phone a few minutes later so he could let Quinn know he was here and took a seat on a nearby bench.

**_Sam: _**_Hey I'm here. I'm sitting on a bench somewhere outside the university. _

A few more minutes pass by before his phone vibrates and he focuses his attention to his phone rather than the kids hanging around the campus grounds.

**_Quinn: _**_I'm in my dorm room. Walk inside and I'll come meet you.  
_

As instructed to, Sam gets up from the bench and stuff his phone back into his pockets to make way for the inside of the university. He's impressed to say the least by the way everything is. It's been living up to the hype that he's heard from Quinn and a few of the adults, including teachers and guidance counselors, at McKinley.

Turning a few corners and read a few of the flyers and signs, he finds himself in the section of dorm rooms. And sure enough, there she was. Quinn was walking towards him from the other side of the hallway across from him. Her blonde hair sifting through the air as she walks which has gotten a bit longer since he's last seen her, just about to her shoulders now. The encounter should feel awkward between them but it isn't, even though the last time they saw each other she was over Puck's shoulder screaming nonsense and insults towards Kitty.

'Hey Sam.' She approaches him with a few short seconds of a hug. He hugs her back since there's really no harm that could be done anymore. 'I'm really glad you came here, it means a lot.'

'Yeah well, I didn't really have much of a choice plus I needed to talk with you as well. Thanks for the ticket again by the way because I'd be close to broke if I bought it to come here and to go back.'

'It's no problem really, Sam. Here, let's go back to my room so we can talk. It'll be less noisy there since classes just ended and everyone's rushing around.' He nods and they walk through a few crowds of people taking up half the space of the halls. Everyone seems to be heading for the lounge to relax for a bit and get something refreshing to drink.

As they reach her room Sam looks around at how spacious and expensive looking it is while Quinn shuts the door behind them for their own privacy. Seriously, it looks like their dorm rooms could pass off as mini apartment rooms if they wanted to. Her bed was neatly made with a table of a few pictures on it of her entire family including her with her parents and sister Charlie, one of her with Puck with a smaller picture of Rachel attached to it; Rachel of course making sure Quinn had one of her to look at from time to time. And one picture Sam remembers taking of the both of them together nice and completely framed. Let's also not forget the Cheerios photo with coach Sue alongside Brittany and Santana completing the Unholy Trinity.

'I just can't let go of the memories and people I loved at McKinley, you know?' Quinn speaks out seeing Sam take notice of her photos. 'I miss everyone so much every day, even Rachel too believe it or not. You're all like family to me; the whole Glee Club was. And I love every chance I get to go back and visit.'

'Even if that meant interfering with my relationships, Quinn?' He doesn't feel the need to be subtle and beat around the bush with her. But even the suddenness of it deflates the smile Quinn had slightly.

'I can explain Sam and I will. Right now.' She treks past him slowly over to her bed frame and grips her hands around it while she looks out the window. She takes a deep breath before turning to face him not wanting to look at other students laughing in the grass.

'I never had any intentions of doing what I did when I first visited. It was at the Homecoming game when I saw you flirting with that Kitty girl and this is what I saw. Sam Evans is flirting with a blonde Head Cheerio who won that game for her showing his faithfulness he once provided for a former blonde Head Cheerio. I got the hint that maybe you missed me, actually, missed us and was just using her to fill that void.' When he really thinks about it, he really doesn't blame her as much as he did since he sees what she's saying to him.

'Look Quinn, I'm sorry that I made you think that what I saw in her reflected the past you and I share even though it was indirectly reflected.' He begins to say walking towards her knowing that things don't look too good anymore. 'But what I feel for Kitty has nothing to do with what-'

'Please don't tell me that.' She cuts him off so she can spare the lie that she feels Sam is trying to slip onto her. She doesn't want to hear that. All she wants to hear is him telling her that she loves him and finally wants her back. 'I know you still love me. You wouldn't have kissed me that night if you didn't. Tell me right now...' She was surprised she made it this far until that moment where her eyes started to fill up with tears. 'Please tell me you still do.'

Sam takes her hands into his which she holds onto tightly because they were freezing cold compared to his. He had no problem with warming them up while he sat her down on her bed and took the empty spot next to her, but it almost wasn't enough for her. Quinn wanted to hear from him what she wanted to hear.

'Remember our first date Quinn, the one we went on at Breadstix with the free meal pass but you made me pay?' That memory makes her giggle softly through her tears because she remembers the dorkiness Sam showed her with his impression of Matthew McConaughey but it was their first date that began her best relationship. 'How could I ever forget, Sam?'

'I told you that I would never judge you. Everyone seemed to be doing it when you were pregnant, on and off with the Cheerios, and then seeing me before I joined the football team. I'm still true to that even after everything that happened because I don't blame you more than I blame myself, alright?' Her head nods slowly up and down still reminiscing through the memory of that one date. 'I'm not mad at you, actually I don't think I have it in me to be mad at you ever. But I kissed you and...I shouldn't have. I love Kitty and because of it, I had to tell her about it and she broke up with me. It was a mistake Quinn.'

Quinn is slowly sobbing to him trying to keep her strength up to not break down crying. The truth was coming out and it's not what she wanted to hear, it's not what she planned to hear but in her heart she knew he was right. But it was partially her fault for making Sam kiss her and for that it ruined things between him and Kitty.

He pulled her close to his chest and hugged her tightly. It wasn't easy for to admit everything to her like this. He always hated seeing Quinn cry in front of him; it was a weakness for any girl to cry in front of him but with Quinn it was different. 'I will always love you, Quinn. And I will always care about you, never forget that. But I needed to do this and set things right because I love Kitty and it just hurts the three of us to keep this whole thing going.' A whimper escapes from Quinn into his chest followed by sniffles. 'No matter what we'll always be here for each other, okay? I promise you that.'

Pulling back a bit away with tears in her eyes and down her cheeks, Quinn props her head up until he eyes reach Sam and she pulls up to kiss him softly. She understands that Sam has moved on from their relationship; from her cheating on him and him cheating on Kitty with her. It was the last time she could probably ever kiss him again and she took advantage of it. Sam did not pull away either because he knew what she was thinking and all he wanted was for her to be happy, truly happy.

'I'm sor-' She begins to say after a few seconds from releasing their lips from one another but Sam stops her from going on any further with her sentence.

'Don't, it's okay.' He flashes her a smile that wishes she could avoid from smiling back but it fails. 'There's just, uh, one more thing that I think you should have before I have to get going because it'll be dark by the time I get back home.' Quinn laughs softly at him and brushes the tears present on her face with the right sleeve of her sweater jacket. By the time she's done, her left hand is raised up from the bed and she feels something slip onto her finger. _The promise ring._

'To always remind you of me.' He starts to say before he kisses her hand and places it back down to the bed. 'To always remind you of us and the good times we had with each other. To every song I dedicated to you in Glee Club. And to always remind you that I'll always love you and see you as first girl I ever loved. Nothing will ever change between us Quinn whether if we're friends or best friends or whatever we are. A promise of remembrance we'll always share with each other.'

That teary-face but gorgeous white smile on Quinn's face assures Sam that she fully understands what he's saying. It hurts her to figure out that he is serious about being with Kitty and not her anymore but it's better to know that Sam and herself won't be torn apart from each other by anything that happens between them He will always be there for her and she will always be there for him. That's all that really matters to her now.

'Thank you, Sam.' She says softly to him and pulls him back in for a hug where they both smile into each other. 'I was a lucky girl to have you before went and ruined everything.' She says before pulling away and tucking a few strands of her hair behind her eat. 'But now Kitty is the lucky girl and I have no right to interfere with love itself any more than I already have. I won't be a nuisance with you or your relationships from here on out, I promise you that.'

'I'll hold you to that.' He points to her with a chuckle and stands up from the bed and looks out the window noticing the sun is merely in its stage of slowly dying down from the sky. 'Come on, walk with me back to the station so I don't have to do it alone.' She smiles and bites her bottom lip before getting up and linking their arms together as they exit the the dorm room.

As they reach the train station they find it hard to leave one another knowing that they've grown closer to each other stronger than before for the better. They hug tightly wrapping their arms around each other and stand there for 7 long minutes doing so. Quinn is happy again and all that's left to do is for Sam to get his second chance with Kitty to fully believe that he'll be happy himself.

'I love you, Sam.'

'I love you too, Quinn.'

They finally release their hold from one another and Sam slowly walks backwards not wanting to miss a second of Quinn smiling, smiling because she loves him more than anyone she has before but realizes she doesn't need to be with him in order to tell herself that.

'Make sure you visit again soon or I'll else I'll have to come back here and impression you to death!' Sam says making Quinn giggle at him and wave goodbye.

'Don't worry, I'll be back in Lima soon. And when I am, you better not without that Cheerio by your side. Is that clear, Sam?'

'Crystal clear, Quinn. See you soon!' He shouts before backing his way into the train.

'Soon. Goodbye!' The train doors shut and they wave their goodbyes to each other until next time. Sam takes his seat and leans his head against the window to sleep for the next four hours until the train reaches home in Lima.

* * *

That Friday, Sam is already happy to be back at to school. He took yesterday off so he could go with his sibling's to their doctor's appointments; he figured being there would make it seem less scary than it really was. He and Quinn texted the entire day, even Sam called her so Stace and Steve could speak to her again and tell each other how much they missed one another.

It was an easy day for the most part. Jake wasn't on his ass about the whole slushy ordeal that went down two days before since the jocks who did it were suspended for five days. He had updated Blaine on what happened on Wednesday who was skeptical about it at first but saw that Sam was really happy so he accepted it.

The final bell for the day rang and everyone rushed out to go home except for those in the Glee Club. Sam walked in the choir room for the first time in the new year and took a seat amongst everyone else who had wondered where he'd been the whole week. A few minutes later, Kitty and Ryder walked in and sat down with each other and Kitty saw that Sam was back but rolled her eyes in doing so.

'Sam Evans!' Mr. Schue called out to him after he had walked in and set down his bag for the next hour or so. 'Welcome back to the Glee Club, finally. You missed two days this week, you know.'

'Yeah I know and I'm sorry. I had a few things to take care of.' He wants to look up at Kitty and see if she's listening but can quietly hear her whisper an insult towards Joe Hart's way about his tarantula head.

'It's quite alright, Sam. But if you look at the board right now, you'll see this week's assignment that you have to do right now.' Sam looks up to the board but wishing he hadn't: _**New Years Duets.** _'Let's see. Blaine and Tina went on Wednesday along with Jake and Marley. Yesterday it was Artie and Brittany followed by Kitty and our newest member, Ryder Lynn.' Sam looks around to see who already went until Mr. Schue starts talking again. 'Looks like today we'll end off with you and...Sugar Motta.'

'Huh?' Sugar looks up from her phone to Mr. Schue and then to Sam. Kitty rolls her eyes at her stupidity to hearing and continues listening to Ryder talk to Jake while she glanced over to Sam.

Sugar turned her head quickly and eyed Sam up and down and smirked his way along with a wink. 'Come on Sammy, let's show them what we got.' She got up along with Sam who whispered a song into his ear to sing. It was one the radio once overplayed like they do every song so he knew it. Sugar's voice was a bit off key but improved majorly since she first joined the Glee Club as she sang Hayley Williams' intro to the song Airplanes. A few moments later, Sam busted out his inner rap/hip hop self and carried on with the rest of the song. At her her big finish, Sugar pulled Brittany up from her chair to help her dance her way through the outro.

Everyone but a certain blonde Cheerio clapped and cheered on for the two, or three counting Brittany, for their performance. 'He is such a great singer! Or rapper. Or both.' Sugar shrugged and leaned up to kiss Sam on his cheek which then got Kitty's attention wanting to slap Sugar across the face. Instead she turned away when they went to sit down and finish the rest of the day up.

After the Glee Club was over, Kitty rushed down the choir room steps and towards the door. Jake and Ryder seem to be pretty good friends which is why she felt ignored by Ryder. Sam notices her leaving and quickly says goodbye to Blaine and return a hug he received from Sugar. 'Who knew someone with huge lips could be so cute.' She whispered to Blaine.

Sam followed Kitty up until she reached her locker where she finally noticed him behind her. They stared into each other's eyes as if the hadn't seen or talked to each other in forever. She broke the gaze and continued on with opening her locker. 'Congrats on you and Chipmunk Face on your duet, very impressed. Ryder and I were better though as always since I'm the voice of that Glee Club now and his Bieber looks shine away your old one, sort of.'

'Is that Ryder guy...your new boyfriend or something?' Sam asks walking closer to her but keeps a distance to lean against the other lockers down from hers. He hopes he isn't, hopes that Kitty hasn't moved on THIS quick from what they had.

'I don't think that's any of your business Sam.' She swallows a small lump in her throat and forces herself to look at him. _Him. _'He's the new guy here and needs a little arm candy to help boost him up.' He nods to her while placing his gaze to the floor in little relief she's still single.

'I see.' He says to her. 'Listen I have to tell you something and since I know Cheerios practice starts soon for you I'll make it quick.'

She sighs and places her binder into her locker and checks her make up in the mirror making sure she looks better and cuter than the rest of the Cheerios since she's Head Cheerio, of course. 'Go on with it then.' He brushes his hair back and takes a step closer to her so she'll hear him and not ignore him like she used to before they used to date.

'The reason I wasn't here on Wednesday after school was because I went to New Haven after seventh period ended. And I went there to see Quinn.' Kitty stops fumbling around with her makeup and looks up at the 'What Would Quinn Fabray Do?' sign in her locker almost glaring at it. 'It's not what you may think though. I needed to talk to her about everything she's been doing and what I did and everything.' He took in a deep breath before continuing on. 'It's not her fault, okay? It's mine. I just wanted to let you know that me and her, what we had, is in the past.'

'That's nice to know but what does have to do with me? You cheated on me with her and you broke my trust, Sam. That's what I thought we had and didn't have to worry about with you; TRUST.' She closes her locker and spins the dial a few times before looking back to him.

Sam takes one more step towards her where he is mere inches away from the short blonde Cheerio. He nods while brushing his hair back knowing it wouldn't be easy with Kitty. It wasn't enough to clear everything up between the two of them and he knew that.

'I know, Kitty. But I just wanted you to know that I'm not giving up on you, on us. I respect that you want some space away from me and I'll give it to you. I also just want to tell you that I'm sorry again, and that I hope to get a second chance from you soon.'

Before Kitty could respond to him, Ryder walked up from behind Sam and looked at both of them with a smile before turning his attention to Kitty. 'Hey, sorry about that. Jake and I were just talking about how the NHL lockout was over and who we wanted to face off at the Superbowl this year.' He looked over to Sam and nodded also giving him a pat on the back. 'Dude, you killed that duet before. Nice job, man!'

Sam nodded back to him. 'Thanks, I'm sure you two did amazing as well.' Kitty barely paid attention to Ryder as she busy processing what Sam was saying beforehand to her about second chances. She didn't know if she wanted to give him one or not, but she's impressed and happy that she's receiving space from him.

'Um, I'm late for Cheerios practice and I'm sure as hell not going to lose my Head Cheerio position back to Brittany because of you two.' She glares at both of them before taking a few steps away from both of them. 'Coming, Wonder Bieber?' Sam wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Ryder until Ryder walked off towards her. Before they left Sam alone, Kitty walked back over to Sam and leaned up near inches away from his face.

'We'll talk soon, promise.' She whispered to him. Sam smiled to himself watching her walk off and away from Ryder who had a stupid smile on his face probably still about his whole conversation with Jake.

All he knew was that the look Kitty gave him before she left was that she was considering it. She was considering giving him a second chance and that's all he knew he could get right now but he's taking it. Because that's what he has to do to get that second chance, gain her trust back into him.


	6. A Few Roads Apart

**_Quinn:_**_Do you think she was serious or is she just playing with your head now?_

_**Sam: **She did promise we would talk about it. I don't know, Q.  
_

_**Quinn: **Maybe this Ryder guy is more than just some new guy to her.  
_

_**Sam: **He doesn't seem her type. He comes off as a bit hyper of something.  
_

_**Quinn: **Says the guy who tried speaking to me in Avatar language when we first met.  
_

_**Sam: **And yet, it still worked hahah. I'm giving her space though so that's a good thing. I think.  
_

_**Quinn: **That's more than what most guys give these days..Anyway, I have to go to class right now Sam. Talk to you later?  
_

**Sam:** _Of course, Quinn. Go whoop some Yale ass and show everyone you're smarter than them all!_

_**Quinn: **Aha, only for you Sam. Oh and PS, I'm visiting again next week or the week after. Hope to see you :)  
_

_**Sam: **You will for sure :)  
_

Ever since that day, Quinn and Sam had felt closer to each other. They felt more comfortable and confident to speak to each other frequently whether it was to talk about things in their life or even to check up on one another. Sam thought it was a good thing to have her around again if he couldn't talk to Blaine about something or if Blaine was too busy.

It had only been a few days since Kitty told Sam they would talk about things but it felt like forever with him. He knew she needed some space with him, maybe far from him, but he wishes that it was that easy for her to sit down with him and talk. Waiting was better than having no chance at all and for that, he thought the wait would hopefully be worth it.

What had confused some otherwise was why Blaine wasn't texting him back all weekend long. Sam knew that Blaine was usually busy on the weekends either talking all day with Kurt or even the fact that his brother Cooper had been visiting every other weekend. Despite last weekend where he and Blaine had went for a bro hangout to the movies where Blaine suggested Les Miserables but Sam had convinced him to go see Skyfall before it wasn't in IMAX Theatre anymore. Nevertheless, they saw both movies that day. Or Blaine was secretly texting Kurt through Skyfall and Sam fell asleep halfway through Les Mis.

Sam loved the main friends he had mostly because of Glee Club. Not everyone he knew could say they had a openly gay best friend along now with the former Head Cheerio and Yale student to be their best friends. He also thought of Puck that way but he hasn't been around too much ever since leaving for LA and Jake had it out for him still. It was like Quinn told him; the Glee Club was his family and nothing could be better than singing and dancing to classic and modern songs every day with the people you've grown close to.

But that was something Kitty longed for in her life. Because of her wanting to stay on top, she never had any real friends in her life. Everyone treats nicely in Glee Club and that's why she joined it to gain a few friends. Even though she's been making her life a living hell, even Marley had been treating her nicely though she doesn't know if she really means it or she's still afraid of her. Either way, it was still nice to feel like she was wanted even if she wasn't.

* * *

Kitty was keeping Ryder on a short leash with her around the school like she had planned to do. She always felt naked when there wasn't somebody around her or beside her in the hallways and that made her feel less powerful. He hadn't complained about it thus far. Ryder was getting looked at by other girls and played the last game of the football season which helped give him a popularity boost.

'Hey, mind if I ask what the deal is you have with Sam from Glee Club? Every time we pass him in the halls you get like this angry but sad face.' Ryder stands with Kitty by her locker while holding her stuff so she can check her makeup. 'Also why do you do your makeup every time you come to your locker again?'

'Because I'm Head Cheerio which means everyone has to see that I look more amazing than themselves every moment of the day until they get jealous and wish they were me. And he's just my ex, no one important.' Kitty fired back while looking into the mirror and putting on a light shade of eyeliner. Her last sentence hurt to say out loud knowing it wasn't true, not even in the slightest. But since when were her relationships anyone's business?

'Well for the record, you don't need makeup to look better than anybody else.' Ryder loved what Kitty had done for him the past week but he saw her more than just arm candy to drop. 'I think you look amazing just being in that uniform alone.' While she really did appreciate the compliment he gave her, it just didn't feel special to her. She wanted to hear Sam say something sweet to her like that but Kitty knew she couldn't take him back that easily. She didn't want Sam to think that what she felt with was more than just love to her.

Kitty looked to him and flashed him barely one of her real smiles that she rarely ever used. But it was small and only for a second but it was a compliment nonetheless and it felt like a real compliment.

'Thanks Ryder, really. Wish everyone would see that about me.' _No. Sam Evans, not everyone else._

'Let me take you out then.' Ryder saw this as a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. It would ultimately make him popular while making who he was dating feel better. 'Just..one date. Anywhere you'd like to go and you'll see that looks aren't everything.' Kitty shut her makeup case and threw her eyeliner onto the top shelf of her locker but froze at his offer.

She could feel her heart playing with her inside. It was too much to think about that she didn't want Sam to think she's really moved on from him when she isn't. Not even close. But Kitty didn't know what to do at this point since she didn't want to say yes and feel moved on while at the same time, she didn't want to say no and ruin his chances at popularity. It's not like she gave a damn about his feelings anyway, it was just another guy.

A few hallways and corners through the waves of other students, Sam was grabbing his English classbook along with his notebook where he and Brittany like to draw and write random things with the pages filled with games of Tic Tac Toe and Hangman. It was a downtime for them with real life Draw Something or Pictionary though it amused Sam how well Brittany can draw when she sets her mind to it.

Just as he's about done applying some of his chapstick, the corner of his eyes he sees Jake walking towards him with Marley not even a few inches away. Sam is hoping not to have another confrontation with him and since Blaine isn't at school there would be no one to stop him if things got out of hand again

'Hey Sam.' Marley was the first to speak since she knew Jake wouldn't want to. 'Jake wants to tell you something and, um, well I want to be here to make sure he says it.'

Jake gives her a strange look but it quickly disappears when she whispers the word '_Please.' _to him, ultimately making him have to do it. He knew if he didn't she wouldn't be too happy with him. Sam notices the way he looked at her and gave himself a smile since it feels like deja vu to him.

'Yeah uh, listen. About what happened last week between me and you I wanted to apologize for. I just saw her slushied and you right there...it was just a quick assumption since we all knew you were dating Kitty.' Behind him, Marley gave him a big smile taking one of his hands into hers to help make him feel comfortable. 'Just hoping for no hard feelings. They'll get what's coming to them eventually.'

Jake held out his free hand as a peace offering and a few seconds later, Sam shook it. 'It's cool, you know?' Sighing, he still wish it didn't have to happen. Or Marley's red induced slushy facial. 'You're right in a way. Even when we were dating, I should've talked her down about it and I'm sorry for that. I'll let her know, okay?'

'Thanks Sam. Kitty is a really nice girl in Glee Club for the most part but she for some reason has it out for me. I didn't do anything to her and I wouldn't.'

'Just...make sure she doesn't mess with Marley anymore, okay? As long as that happens, we're cool.' Jake added after her. He sort of saw that if anyone could get to Kitty, it was Sam. He saw the effect he had on her, both of them did.

'Mentally noted. No more problems.' Sam and Marley exchanged a quick smile with one another, always happy to help a friend out. 'Hey Jake, can I talk to you for one sec actually before you two split?'

'Yeah, sure thing. Hold on though.' Jake looked to Marley telling her he'd be right there three feet away from her, nothing bad would happen. 'What's this about again?'

'Don't let her go, Jake.' A look of sincerity and seriousness crossed over his face which made Jake unknown to what he was saying. Sam felt the need to pass down the word from the wise and from personal experience himself. He didn't want to see any more hearts broken or wars fought between each other and by this he knew was right.

'What are you talking about, dude?'

'Technically it was my fault Marley got slushied last week. I broke Kitty's heart, which by the way she does have, and it just made her take her anger and frustration out on her.' Jake started to debate to himself whether or not he should hit him for saying the truth but he wouldn't in front of her. 'You can hit me if you want I don't blame you. But what I'm trying to say is that what you have with Marley is amazing. You have this look in your eye when you're with her and trust me I know what that's like to have; Blaine said I had it with Kitty.'

Sam took in a deep breath while looking over to where Marley stood, who was wondering what they could've been talking about. She worried for a second seeing Jake tense up at first but sighed in relief they weren't slamming each other into the lockers again. 'Don't ever make my mistake, man. Don't ever cheat and always make sure that she's happy no matter what because it matters.'

Jake's thoughts had changed from the first sentence he got out to him. He would never cheat on her and if he did, he knows every second of his life he would regret it to the fullest. It would crush her fragile heart and Jake wanted to be the guy in her life who wouldn't do that or anything to hurt her. She was different from all of the other few girls in the past and he was proud of it.

'What I got from that is that you managed to hurt the one who likes to hurt others. I'm not thanking you for it since she was a different girl for the most part when she was with you.' He leaned against the wall close to him and flashed a smile towards Marley's way. 'Don't worry about me. She's special and she means something to me. Throwing her away would ruin me and I'm not going to have that happen if I feel unhappy. But...thank you Sam. It's sort of nice to know that other people don't think I'm trying to hump her and dump her.'

Jake patted Sam on the shoulder and walked back to where Marley stood and interlocked her fingers in with his. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek at the gesture. Sam loved the sight of them two together; it was young love all over again and once again he had Blaine to thank. 'Thank you, Sam. We'll see you later. Oh I almost forgot, Blaine's in New York City with his boyfriend. Told me to tell you that, strangely.'

'That's why he hasn't been answering his damn phone!' He knew that Blaine wouldn't leave without telling him or someone where he was going. He decided to take the other route on him to make him worry. _Well played, Blaine Warbler. Well played._ 'Yeah totally, see you both later. Remember what I said, Jake.' Sam closes his locker giving them both a nod feeling proud of himself. It's just now he has to try to deal with seeing Kitty all day and giving her the space he said he would.

'What were you two talking about, again?' Marley asked but let out a happy scream when Jake picked her up in the air and planted a kiss to her lips. He wanted to take Sam's advice even if he knew he wouldn't hurt her or admit that he was taking it.

'Just how much I love you, Marley.'

It wasn't long until Sam turned the corner where he saw Kitty still at her locker looking as lost as she's ever been. He's sort of hoping she doesn't see him walking down the same hallway until it's too late. Their eyes connect to each other like super-magnets in an instant. They are still not used to this with each other. _You can't just pretend your love for someone never existed._

As much as Sam wish he could walk up to her and just try to talk things out, he couldn't. The new guy Ryder was there with her on top of giving Kitty her space, he didn't know how long he could wait until he gave in. He walked on when she shut her locker hoping she could approach him and avoid Ryder with his date offering for a little bit but kept in her place. She saw someone grab onto his arm and turn him around.

'Hey Froggy Lips. Miss me? Oh why should I have to ask, of course you did.'

Sam was surprised to see her here at McKinley without any sort of notice or anything in advance. 'Hello to you, Santana. Of course I missed you why wouldn't I?'

'Good question, not really. Anyways, I was abouts to find and kidnap Britt Britt from here and take her out for a little something to eat. You're welcome to tag along if you'd like.' They hugged and Sam was concerned if Kitty was watching him, inspecting him to make sure he wasn't doing anything that would piss her off. Sam imagined how intense a showdown would be between Santana and Kitty one time. That was when he was dating her and he of course chose his then girlfriend.

Brittany had tiptoed behind her girlfriend and snuck in a hug from behind to her. Sam saw that certain look Blaine had told him about that Brittany saw in Santana and he with Kurt. What'd he give to hug Kitty from behind again and sneak in a kiss to her cheek or whisper a sweet nothing in her ear.

The feeling made him feel worse about it all over again. Sam was sure of himself that he had never fallen in love until things with him and Kitty ended. Everything he did with her felt more right than with anyone else, even than with Quinn. She made him try in the relationship and each time he succeeded in always making her blush or smile, her real smile, and exceeding her expectations which she thought no one ever could.

'So, Breadstix it is?' Brittany made out the offer San had made which Sam didn't hear since he was too busy worrying about a certain someone that still may have been watching behind him.

'Sounds like a plan to me!' Sam hadn't been to Breadstix in quite a few months since he, Blaine, and Brittany all went out one night to celebrate Brittany's first B- of that semester. When the love couple and Sam all agreed on Breadstix, he turned around just to check and see if they were in the clear of the Head Cheerio. She had gone in the other direction with Ryder apparently leaving the space in front of her locker completely vacant of her presence.

* * *

Santana hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time even to her surprise. Her and Brittany couldn't stop giggling and holding their hands to their mouths trying not be too loud. 'Sam oh my god, please do it one more time! I swear this is totally better than the movie version.'

Sam quickly nodded and sipped the rest of his soda and dumped out the ice into Brittany's cup since she was too impatient to wait for their food, she started eating the ice cubes. He got them to hold their laughter in for a few seconds while lifting the cup over his mouth and raising his hand into the air.

'When you all have run out of breadsticks for your meal, you have my permission to die! We are Breadstix' reckoning!' Through the cup came out an almost perfect impression of Bane which made the three burst out laughing some more. Sam had almost forgotten how awesome it really was to have Santana around with Brittany. She made her happy and he made them laugh. It was better than dwelling in McKinley all day long except the Glee Club and the English class he and Britt shared.

Sam pulled out his phone real quick to check and see if he had any message or calls, and sure enough he did. When he saw his name flash on the screen he immediately opened his phone to see what was up.

**_Blaine: _**_Sam, hey! Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving right away or face to face like I should have. Jake told you, right?_

_**Sam: **Yeah he did, don't worry about it. You pulled a fast one on me for a sec, freaked me out! Haha.  
_

_**Blaine: **Well, right when I got home Friday, Kurt was already there waiting for me and it all went a bit fast.  
_

_**Sam: **Whoa keep it PG-13. Britt and Santana say hi from Breadstix! We all wish you were.  
_

_**Blaine: **Greetings to them as well. I'm coming home in a few days though. It's just nice finally be with him again.  
_

He was feeling really happy for him right now just as much as he was feeling happy for Brittany. It struck him that he was all alone in their fields imagining that short blonde headed wonder for him was next to him insulting the restaurant and thinking to dine and dash. He wanted to stay focused and strong like she was on not showing any of your weaknesses and only your strengths. She taught him to think like that in a way, of course._  
_

**_Sam: _**_Really glad to hear that, man. I'll catch you later though, alright? Food'c coming but all of us wish you enjoy yourself there. _

_**Blaine: **Of course, Sam. Have fun too, you know!? Or else someone will go Lima Heights on you.  
_

_**Sam: **Oh I'll tell you about it when you get back. Catch ya later Cy-...you know, I'll spare you this time.  
_

_**Blaine: **I was wondering when it was coming but thank you. But enjoy! And remember...patience. She'll come to you when she's ready.  
_

As always, Sam appreciated the way Blaine made him keep his head high no matter how far down he was feeling. Only a handful of people can say they have that perk with their best friend. He was brought back to reality when Santana was snapping her fingers at him to put his phone away.

'Food's coming, Trouty. Big rule of Breadstix: Always enjoy your meal with who you came with and not who's left behind.' If Breadstix ever their own personal leader, no one would take up the role as good as Santana Lopez could. She could tell you everything on the menu and what dollar amount it was for, she knew all the secrets that were kept within the restaurant, and she lost count of how many free meals she's gotten herself at this place. In her mind, it was something to be proud of.

Three baskets of breadsticks came out with a bit of garlic bread and more drinks since they were all out before. All three of them had the Breadstix famous spaghetti; the most appetizing Italian food on the menu. Brittany, of course, ordered them shrimp which they out got a kick out of when Sam reached for one and she reminded him about eating his own species.

One more plate of spaghetti was set onto the table in front of the empty seat of next to Sam. He looked at both of them wondering if they had ordered it but Santana shrugged not knowing either.

'Oh, right.' Brittany spoke up trying not to choke on three shrimp that she basically into her mouth. 'Sam, I felt kind of bad that Santana and I were here together and you seemed very lonely. Soooo, I called someone to be your lunch date.' As soon as her last words were spoken, she smiled seeing that she had arrived. Wondering if it was who he thought it was, _or who he wanted it to be_, he was a bit surprised as well to see her here. She rushed over to the booth and immediately sat down next to him with a surprise hug.

'Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late. They tried to tell me I couldn't leave the school without permission. Well, Coach Sue did. I threatened to buy the school and told her that I would make her the lunch lady and make Ms. Rose the principal.' Santana stared at Sugar with her jaw dropped at how ridiculous that just sounded to her ears. It even made Sam chuckle at the sight of Coach Sue being demoted and seeing how it really feels to be lunch lady. She doesn't have the courage like Ms. Rose does.

'You should buy the school anyway and make me principal. My power as Senior Class President was limited which is why I barely did anything the entire year.' Brittany imagined rainbow filled hallways with their new school mascot being a giant unicat, which was a crossover between Lord Tubbington and a unicorn. She only made him wear the horn once at home to make him feel special after his rehab. The imaginations of Sugar and Brittany only amused Sam and Santana even more.

Sugar had her eyes on Sam almost their entire meal. She never really took notice of him until they sang their duet together and since then she's been waiting for the opportunity to talk to him. There was one time she saw him and Kitty together before Glee Club started but she just thought nothing of it. Keeping an open rich mind seems so hard when you realize money doesn't really buy love.

'Don't worry about the check, I'll have them put it on my tab. Or maybe my daddy's tab.' Not wanting to interrupt a certain milkshake moment that was happening across the booth, her eyes found Sam's again. Something about him made her eager to want to talk to him. 'We'll excuse you two for a few minutes. Enjoy dessert.' Sam and Sugar slid out from the booth finding an empty space where it seemed Sugar wanted to talk.

Sam though it was a nice surprise that she came here. He didn't of it as anything serious plus he was having a great time chatting and cracking jokes to each other. But a tiny thought shot into his mind how Kitty would react if she found out about this, not that he was going to lie about it but he wouldn't bring it up in the next conversation if he had to.

'Sammy? Can I ask you something?' Being called 'Sammy' reminded him of his siblings calling him that every time he came home from school. He didn't mind Sugar calling him by it. Actually thinking about it, it wasn't so bad being on a date with Sugar because she was drop dead cute which he wasn't afraid to admit.

'Anything you want, Sug. What's up?'

This was a first time that she didn't too confident about something and the fact that she was worried showed off too much. 'I think you're really cute, Sam. I haven't so much fun on a date in a long time. It's just...' Her frown faded away when Sam lifted her face up by her chin wondering what it was even though he sort of had a clue. Sugar leaned into his chest wanting to just feel better about her somewhat school crush and how he probably won't see her the same way. 'You and Kitty. You love her and wish it was her here for your date instead of me, right?'

Sam didn't know that Sugar really looked into situations like that the way she did. He was sort of speechless but in a way, Sam was guilty as charged and he hoped that by making the date super fun and the hug super amazing, she would feel better.

'Hey. I never said I didn't want to have this date with you. It was incredible just like you are. You are an amazing girl Sugar and it's not because you could buy Lima with one phone call. I think you're a beautiful girl and really fun. Honestly I think that.' Sam didn't want to drop the bombshell onto her. She was too sweet and sensitive to do something like that just like Brittany is.

'You're sweet, Sam. Like me because my name is Sugar.' She saw that Santana and Brittany were done with dessert and were waiting for the both of them to return so they could go back to school. 'You don't have to say anything more. You and her are cute together, or were, whatever that is. It was nice to know what it felt like to be her all those times being with you.'

That came out unexpected to his ears more than the fact that she was into him. Her words seemed worse than what he was thinking to say yet her words were still sweet. That tore him up but thought he could do something to help reassure her happiness is far from being lost. Being just as short as Kitty is, leaning his head down and kissing Sugar's cheek felt like a blast from the past.

'Awww cute!' Brittany slapped a giggling Santana on the shoulder so they wouldn't get caught spying on the two of them. Even with that, Sugar's face lit up with a smile.

'Can I kiss you, Sam?'

Chuckling from Santana, he didn't know how to respond to that. Sam didn't want to think that he was leading her on or making others think they were something when they were really just friends. 'Uh, I think my lips are just a bit bigger than yours, Sug.'

'I meant on the cheek, silly!' She pulled his face down to plant the sugar sweet kiss to his cheek and gave him another quick hug. Even the cheek kiss was enough to please Sugar for the next few days. Both went back over where Santana and Britt awaited them and picked them up. Santana was still cracking jokes on their cute moment in front of everyone at Breadstix as Sugar just threw a hundred dollar bill on the table to pay for their lunch.

Just for the shits and giggles again, Sam took a plastic cup on the way out and impersonated Bane one last time announcing their departure from the restaurant. 'Breadstix, this is your liberation! Until next time!' Santana pulled him out the front doors with the rest of the group, laughing as they left.

* * *

At the end of the day back at McKinley, Santana decided to stay to help out a little bit a Glee Club. It was only for Brittany in her mind but spending the day with her and Sam really made her appreciate the friends she had more. The same went for Sam since he had never truly seen that side to Santana before...sober of course.

Just as last week had it, Ryder and Kitty were at the top of the steps of the choir room sitting next to each other. She was content for the most part until she looked around at everyone else. She didn't even bother making a comment about Joe's hair or anything about Marley. What got to her was the fact that Sam was sitting next to Brittany and Sugar.

It irked her seeing that Sam was giving Sugar more attention than he was to her. Just because they weren't technically speaking she thought didn't give him the right to talk to other pretty girls in front of her. Especially her since how she reacted towards him last week.

Jake ended up singing a song for Marley, with some inspiration from Sam, that day after Mr. Schue briefly discussed that Regionals were coming up in the next couple of months. The day ended off with Santana, Brittany, and Sugar with a number that got many cheers even from the band and few tiny claps from Kitty. Sam went up to them as they all group hugged each other. Mr. Schue ended the day by thanking Santana for joining them and helping out the new kids with a few skills for Regionals.

Once again, Kitty was the first person to leave the Glee Club which just motioned to Sam that something was wrong. She was supposed to stay after with the rest of the gang so Santana could explain a few things with Mr. Schue. He gave Sugar and Santana a quick hug before he went out to follow her. He didn't care if he was breaking the silence early with her. She was bothered.

'Kitty, wait up!'

Her pace didn't change going to her locker trying to avoid eye contact with him. She spun at her dial but with him looking at her because he's worried kept making her mess up. Now he knows something is up with her but as much as it still hurts to be around her, he stays put.  
She gives up trying to open her locker and turns to face him head on.

'What do you want, Sam? Though I enjoyed the weekend of space you gave me, it seems you caved like I expected you to.'

'You don't have remind me I know. You're angry at something or something is bothering. Besides, you know, me.'

Kitty tried at her locker again and got it open this time. Placing in her books as usual grabbing her makeup case, she ignored him for a few seconds to check herself out in the mirror. The usual process that Sam waited for but he didn't want her to be like this with him, at least not right now.

'How was it, Sam?' She gave him a second to think about it; to see if he knew what she was talking about. 'You know, Breadstix with Chihuahua, The Human IQ Dropper, and Hawknose? Because I know people that go to Breadstix on a daily basis and they told me they saw you there. Hope her beak didn't scratch your cheek.'

Sam didn't know how to react to that other than the slight smile he gave for the creativity of the nicknames she came up it. He was never going to lie about it to her but he didn't know she would find out like this. This sort of changed the way things were going for him with getting her back. Sugar kissing his cheek and him kissing her cheek was nothing more than date flirting, nothing more.

'Well the food was good. But you're seeing it in a different way.' He took a step closer which caused her eye to catch it and shut her locker a bit to get a better view of him. 'I was just going with Santana and Brittany since she was visiting. Britt just asked Sugar to come along I swear. It meant nothing to me.'

Kitty wanted to say that she believed him but where he was at, it was hard. It made her question to herself if Sam was really serious about earning a second chance with her. She never once gave anyone a second chance before and with Sam, it was slim.

'Please just hear me out. Two minutes. You promised we would talk and I'm asking if it's okay if we do that now.' Again, slim. It was also in her rulebook that she followed through with her promises and she wasn't going to change it up now. She figured she would let him say what he had to say, he's earned that much for telling the truth.

'Talk then. Why are you even still trying?' She never said it was going to be easy. Easy wasn't really her thing.

'I love you, Kitty.' Her heart began to race hearing those three words come from his mouth. They were meant to be true and by the tone in his voice, he was telling the truth. 'I haven't been the same since what happened. Before I was barely sleeping because I was angry at myself for hurting you. I still am every day. It's not so easy getting over you when Steve and Stace keep asking me when you're going to come back over and I have to tell them otherwise so I don't have to see their hearts break again.'

She couldn't believe that his little siblings missed her, let alone remember her. She missed them so much even just from one visit. They were the cutest pair of kids she has seen and most of the time Kitty can't stand kids. She looked up at Sam trying not to show that she was being affected by everything he was saying.

'And...you have every right to hate me. I can't take back what I did no matter how much I wish I could. All I'm asking for is a second chance and with that second chance, I promise that I'll earn your trust again. You are the only girl I have loved this much in my entire life and I refuse to go on thinking that I can move on.'

Before Sam could finish, Kitty shut her locker and fell into Sam's chest. Instantly his arms wrapped around her body like it was the first time he saw her again. Everything felt so right. Her real smile played out on her face with her eyes shut missing the security of Sam Evans around her.

'Wait, wait.' She backed up and fixed a bit of her hair sensing that Ryder might have been watching but she saw no one down the hall. 'I'm not taking you back right now, Sam Evans. My answer is a maybe. Ryder asked me out on a date before and it wouldn't be too fair that you got to go on one with the Jersey Shore Prototype.'

'So what you're saying is...'

She kept her smile to her face and made their distances shorter with one tiny step. 'I'm saying this. I'm going to go on his date, God knows where that will be. And then you and I are going to have one more talk before I can decide if I'll take you back. Is that clear, Sam Evans?' He didn't need to answer her question with a simple yes. His Trouty smile said it all for him knowing he's one step closer to getting Kitty back into his life.

Kitty shook her head and even let out a tiny giggle in return. 'You are such a loser, you know that?'

'Maybe. But the only loser I want to be is yours again.'

Kitty leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek before deciding their talk was over for the time being. She pointed her finger at him walking away which he didn't let his eyes miss the sight of it. 'That's a real kiss on the cheek, Sam. Try not to get used it.' Just a tiny wink and she was off to Cheerios practice for the day. Making sure she was out of sight so she didn't catch him, he air-pumped the sky in his minor success.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if people are still reading this but here's for the people who still are. I'm pretty sure this story is slowly coming to its end in the next few chapters but we'll see how it goes so stay tuned (: On a good note I'm pretty glad that I didn't take too long on this chapter like the others since I thought this one out earlier in advance. The next chapter might not take too long either! That's about all I have for now. Feel free to message me, leave a review, send me a message on Tumblr if you'd like you, and I hope you're enjoying the story (:


	7. Still Into You

**A/N: **Sorry for the almost 6 month hiatus. Long story short, my laptop broke and now I finally have a new one so I can get this story back on the road. Specials thanks to all who waited (:

* * *

This week felt no different than the last three. Every school day was sitting around, trapped in a classroom, thinking about when she would talk to him. Not even in Glee Club did Kitty even hint that she felt up for the job and tell her about her date with Ryder. What she really did her best was the fact that he kissed her on that date and it was completely unexpected to her. It wasn't his lips she wanted to hers, it was Sam's. But admitting to herself that she felt her heart beat for him was too unlike her at all, and wanted to deny it every time it popped in her head. Even though Kitty had a great time with Ryder, he just didn't compare. She felt like she was something to Sam, well, obviously she knew she was. But the way he loved her, Kitty could sense it when she looked at him. It was something someone like her had never experienced before. Falling in love in high school always seemed too sappy, but it never was false.

It killed Sam inside even though he had high hopes for this last talk Kitty offered to him. The thought of Kitty being with another guy on a date made him worry. Sam's cloud of negativity would always clear up when he would think about the way she fell into his chest at her locker. He knows the spark between them isn't burnt out and he won't give up trying. Not until she is in his arms permanently once again.

* * *

'Spice, come here.'

'My name is Sugar. You called me Everything Nice last time you talked to me.'

'But you always know where I'm getting at.'

Kitty sporadically approached the rich girl at her locker with her usual devilish grin. It was like McKinley High was her own personal little playground and she was the queen of it. Although, others would like to see her as a mini devil and the school is her own personal hell raising facility. Nonetheless, she was still on top.

'Listen Sug, I never officially thanked you for what you did for me last week. But the cheek kiss, uh-uh. Sam is hands off, got it? Your rich lips away from his middle classed face.'

'I had to get something out of it. You made me spy on him and I had to miss lunch with Artie to do it. Didn't you get what you wanted anyway?' Resorting to spying on Sam through somebody could count as a new low for Kitty if there wasn't one already. But she wanted to know what was going on with him and if he had it inside himself to move on.

'Yes, and that is why I'm thanking you. For once I can tell someone they did a good job without screwing anything up.' Sugar rolled her eyes to her and brushed her hair down numerous times with a handy brush she keeps in her locker.

'Good job? I almost would've kissed him if I didn't remember. If you care about him so much, then why are you always showing Ryder off to everyone else?' Her patience started to get tested and she could feel her disorder begin to kick into her system.

Kitty's eyebrow raised up as she took a step closer making an attempt to seem like she would spook Sugar off of her game. 'He hurt me and now I'm just letting him know how it feels.'

'Sam already knows, Kitty! I asked him myself when we were at lunch that day. He wished it could've been you he was with instead of me. Sam has been hurt enough to be hurt again for one mistake. Everyone says I'm spoiled when you're the one that has someone who loves them enough to not give up! It's not fair!' Sugar slammed her locker and began to strut away until she stopped and turned her head slightly around with a small smile. 'Sorry, Aspergers.'

Kitty stood there a bit surprised by the outburst but even more surprised as to how much she actually understood inside what Sugar ranted about. Sam's track record isn't too clean when it comes to other girls at McKinley. He was in love with Quinn until he got hurt, he thought he was into Mercedes but thought of it as trying to get over Quinn and only hurt more. There was also a brief period with Brittany that lasted only a few weeks until it didn't feel right to either one of them, but they remained the best of friends.

Sam felt most guilty with Kitty though because he thinks it hurt himself more than it did him. They say dwelling on your mistakes will only deplete your soul by the second and that's how it seemed to him.

She jumped a little bit when a hand was around the bottom of her waist making her spin around due to instinct instantly. It took her out of her dream world when it was Ryder's hand instead of someone else. Curse both Ryder and Sam for having similar looking hair.

'What the hell, Ryder? You know I don't like being crept up on, I get jumpy. And why do you look like you're already trying to hide something from me?'

'I'm not, I'm not. I went looking for you at your locker but obviously you weren't there. What I wanted to do was maybe go on another date tonight with you. Maybe a little movie time?'

'You just said my answer; maybe. And that's all I'm going to give.' Kitty didn't forget about Sam and what she told him. Keeping Ryder on a short leash may have been a bad idea in her favor but always looked to turn things around. _Movie time? Please. Still doesn't beat the carnival._

'A maybe is still better than a no. I'll take what I can get.' Unexpectedly to her again, Ryder planted a kiss to her cheek this time before telling her that he was going to class early to read the notes. 'Oh, incoming ex boyfriend.' Kitty quickly turned her head and there he stood looking at her. Their height differences easily showing to everyone in the hallway. Her heart jumped but not from shock, but from being this close to Sam again.

Sam made sure Ryder was out of sight before decided to give off a little smirk to her. Her eyebrow only raised up a little bit instead of smiling back. 'Haven't you ever heard of personal space, Sam? And when did you think it was okay to even be around me?'

'I don't know, since last week I guess. You know, when you practically buried yourself into me. I thought we had another moment there actually. But I wanted to talk about last week and what you said...'

'What, the whole talk thing? Sam, give a girl her time and she'll get back to you. It's not easy for me to come running back to you when there's thin ice you're standing on.'

All it took was a sigh and nod to complete his answer back to her knowing his words haven't been good enough lately to convince her otherwise. It was taking a lot of his strength inside to convince himself that she hasn't moved on from him yet, and that she was still into him. But that lone thought that she already has keeps winning instead.

'I'll see you later, okay?' The small pitch change in his voice that hinted sadness crushed Kitty's inside and made them twist with guilt. He was desperately trying hard in this chase after her that she keeps shutting down every chance she gets soon started to backfire on her. As Sam was about to turn around, Kitty grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Their eyes met once again, her saddened eyes to his, her hand slid into his for a moment as they continued their silent stare down.

'Soon, Sam. I promise we will talk soon.' Her sad smile made his arise before Kitty scooted off when she heard the school bell ring. As soon as she was clear around the corner, Sam started the other way but stopped when he something caught his eye. It was Ryder locking lips with a Cheerio that was too tall to be Kitty and too short to be Brittany.

* * *

It was a lot to take in for Sam to see what he saw earlier in the day, but it took even more for him to restrain himself from punching Ryder then and there. What stopped him was the later explanation he would have to give Kitty about how her 'not boyfriend' was kissing another girl in the hallway. It would crush her knowing another guy was unable to stay faithful to her.

Sam found a different way to control his anger recently. After his best friend had returned, he turned to him for a little anger management the second he saw him.

'You might want to breathe, Sam. It's all about the technique not the anger.' Blaine firmly held the punching bag in place while Sam swung again and again at it. The bag was Ryder's face and his fists were its worst nightmare. Sam had asked Blaine to take up boxing when he got back but after this morning, he really couldn't wait for this lesson. 'Sam come on, enough.' Sam threw his last few punches before he was too out of breath to continue and leaned against the bag.

'I agreed to teach you how to box properly not tire you out until you're dead. Now I'm sorry about what happened this morning but don't let your anger take over.'

Sam landed a few more weak hits to the bag before he finally decided to give in. 'You're telling me that boxing helps release anger but I can't use any of it? How unfair.' For the first time since, Sam let out a little laugh despite still feeling fumy on the inside.

'Yeah, and it's also for self defense not for pounding dudes' faces in like Batman no matter what they've done.'

'Dude, it's Kitty. More importantly, it's me about her. There is a guy worse than me out there doing even worse things to her and I'm the one sitting here and doing nothing about it. If I keep it to myself, Ryder will just keep hurting her without her knowing for the time being.' Sam went to the back of the punching bag so Blaine could start sparring into it as well. 'And if I do say something, everything goes to hell a lot more quickly.'

Blaine's punches were a bit lighter and more focused than Sam's were. Each strike that landed Sam could feel like it was for him. That it was his mind constantly hitting himself for his own mistake with the one he loves. As he closed his eyes, he pictured Kitty in his mind. Her smile, her real heartwarming smile, it relaxed him. It calmed him down with each blow that landed on the other side of the bag.

'You're not the only one who's angry.' One of the Warbler's right hooks crashed harder into the bag and brought Sam back into reality. 'There's this new guy Kurt has been hanging out with. Adam, his name. He's a nice guy and all, but he had to be put in his place.'

'Blaine Anderson actually went to New York laid some guy out? With your bare hands, is this what you're explaining?' A few more quick jabs to the bag and Blaine was out of breath himself before shaking his head to Sam.

'Of course not. With the best way I know how to; in song. Unexpected, yes. But he had to beat it and I just showed him how to.' The cheesiness in it alone made them both laugh until the bell rang again. It was time for Glee Club. When Sam and Blaine had toweled off the sweat and changed, they exited the gym room.

Just before they could take any more steps, Sam stopped walking which caused Blaine to stop as well. Kitty stood before the both of them frozen in her tracks wondering what the odds were to find these two together. The former couple were again having what felt like an awkward stare until Blaine looked between the two. The sight was heartbreaking but it was too obvious in situations like this, Blaine could easily tell these two weren't moving on from each other anytime soon. Their gawky encounters generated a vibe that was too strong to not feel or see between them.

'I, uh, I forgot my bag in my locker.' Sam made the first move and quickly broke the gaze from her and went back into the gym trying to calm his own heart rate down. Kitty and Blaine were left with each other which was more like Blaine could see the sort of train wreck Kitty has been trying to hide from others. She wasn't the easiest to read but not impossible. Although, Kitty didn't take it politely to the staring.

'Hey Hair Gel, I'm not up for your stare contest. Knock it off.' Blaine was way past the hair gel jokes by this point. It was better than what Coach Sylvester comes up for him.

'You know, I never expected you to be one to be affected by her ex.' This time, it was Kitty who felt speechless for a few moments. 'If I wasn't mistaken, you're still into him just as much as he's still into you. There's no denying it from what I just saw.'

'Why is it that gay people believe they have some superpower to match-make others like it's their calling? The loser was staring at me first so I just copied his expression.'

'Yeah, and you chose to stare back at him and not me, Kitty.' She could try to throw any curveball at him but Blaine has seen them all. But he doesn't think of himself as Cupid. 'Look Kitty, since this year started Sam has been about nobody but you. Even when he doesn't talk about you to me, he's always thinking about you. I know what he did was completely stupid and wrong, unexpected as well because it's Sam Evans. If there's was one thing I know, he can't get over it and he can't get over you. And...he won't give up on you. All I'm really trying to say is that most cheaters don't deserve a second chance with a girl like you. But Sam...I think he deserves that chance. He's earned it in my book.'

Kitty was surprised. When the smoke clears out in her mind, there is no doubt that what Blaine said is right. She is still into Sam, maybe still loves him. It's just in her blood and mind to remain protective over herself and anyone that hurts her. Her eyes fell to the floor as her mouth opened. But it quickly shut when Sam came back through the doors with his bag one strapped around his shoulder. Sam didn't want to make things weird for either of them so he put on one of his best smiles to both of them like nothing ever happened. Kitty really was debating in her head now if she should take Sam back or not.

When the trio had slowly walked their way into the choir room, the ruckus they heard going on was far from the normal chatter they usually walk into. It wasn't until they walked into the choir room where they saw Ryder on the floor with Jake holding his own fist and Marley with her hands cupped over her face just below the eyes. Sam quickly dropped his bag and held Jake back from doing any more damage.

'What the hell is going on here?' Sam looked up at Marley before back to Jake for any explanation from either of them. Maybe even Ryder could explain why he was on the ground but Sam didn't really care what had happened to him.

'Ryder kissed Marley and thought he could get away with it acting like he could can do what he wants around us.' The truth finally came apparent to Kitty but it wasn't Sam who had to tell her Ryder was kissing around behind her back. He wishes she didn't have to find out this way.

'And I've seen him kissing other Cheerios as well. It seems like Ryder Lynn is trying to be McKinley High's next 'playboy'.' Blaine added in to save Sam from telling Kitty himself that he saw it as well. Her face was that sort of sad angry that she was messed with behind her back.

'You know...' Ryder stood up and checked his lip with the back of his hand for blood before clenching his jaw. 'It's not fair to any girl for being alone and that's why I'm here. But it's also not my fault when some girls are just complete bitches.' He turned around to look directly at Kitty until he found himself back on the floor again with his head and face beating with sudden pain. Blaine swiftly pushed Sam away from smashing Ryder's face in anymore than he already just did. One strong right hook to Ryder's jaw amazed Blaine in how Sam actually focused his energy and anger to knock him down.

Ryder stood back up but didn't feel like going through this anymore especially when Jake and Sam are already looking for their next hits. He exited the choir room without saying another word to anyone. Sam patted Blaine on the shoulder before walking over to Kitty who was taking in more emotional pain. When Sam pulled her into him, she didn't think it was a good idea to move away. Kitty didn't hesitate, she stayed put.

'You defended me, Sam...'

'I love you, Kitty...'

* * *

Glee club ended on an early note that day and Ryder never returned for it. Jake was able to calm Marley down when she felt like she had cheated on him, but everything was okay. Kitty forced herself to stay. Even though she was never really that into Ryder, it still hurt on the inside that she thinks she can't even keep a guy because of the way she is. First Jake, then Sam, now Ryder. She couldn't catch a break from being herself but Sam wants back in.

Kitty took the fastest amount of time she's ever been to her locker until she had already found Sam waiting for her by it. They didn't speak but knew what was on each other's minds. They wanted to have their talk at last. After helping her put away her things, Sam took her hand into his until they got to the parking lot to drive to her house. They drove separately from not being a couple anymore. It was a weird feeling but they've gotten used to it ever since the break up.

The two blondes went straight up to her room when they got to the Wilde residence. The number of date nights they spent there doing homework, watching TV, and making out came rushing back when they entered. Kitty almost couldn't even look at Sam for a few minutes. He hasn't done anything wrong since his incident with Quinn and has done everything he could to prove himself up for a second chance. And fully for the first time, Kitty believes he has earned it.

The Head Cheerio sat on her bed slowly until she was quickly joined by Sam next to her, and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time. 'Sam...' Kitty spoke first. It came out soft and almost saddened like a whisper. 'Why someone like you wants to be back with someone like me is totally beyond my thoughts. I have put you through hell trying to snag you off my scent since we broke up yet you can't be swayed. You cheated on me, Sam Evans. You hurt me but...in my heart I can't find a way to let you go because I'm still into you. And..and I...I still love you too, Sam. But I am not going to get back together with you until I know for sure it's me and me only that you want.'

He kissed her instantly. It wasn't his complete answer but it felt like enough for him to convince her that he was on that track with her. Sam wanted to be with her and nobody else. Not Quinn Fabray, not Brittany S. Pierce, not anyone else. Their lips had been apart from each other for so long that it turned into a small make out session. Neither were backing down until Sam grabbed her shoulder to pull himself off of her.

'Kitty Wilde, I hurt you. I cheated and that is the worst possible thing anyone can do in a relationship. I'm not going to blame Quinn for it because I kissed her. It was my fault. But every single day after the night you broke up with me has felt like a never ending nightmare that I wanted to end. The moment you turned around and walked home that night is the moment where I knew I wanted to be with you and only you. It hurt so much.' He stopped for a second where thought he had saw a tear in her eye but she quickly wiped it away. 'I want to be with you so badly, Kitty. Nothing seems right without you and I can't keep lying to my brother and sister about when you're coming back.'

'They miss me? Wait, they actually remember me?' Sam half smiled and nodded his head making Kitty let out a depressed ounce of laughter. When she thought about it, it was like they were her and Sam's kids that she has missed so much. 'I owe them so much...'

'I want to be with you again, Kitty. And I promise that I will never do what I did ever again. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to make you happy and see you smile and yell at me for doing the dumbest things.' She whacked the side of his arm while she giggled. 'And that was for...?'

'Not hitting Ryder hard enough. And for forgetting your bag in the gym.'

Sam smirked and shimmied himself a little closer to Kitty, taking her small soft hands into his once again and piercing her eyes with his gaze. 'Kitty, after making an ass of myself the forgotten number of times to get you back, I have one question. Will you...be my girlfriend...again?'

Kitty giggled at how cheesy yet romantic this all seemed to her before she hung her head to the side. 'Sam Evans...I don't know what nerve in your body thinks that that's actually a real question. But my answer is yes, I would love for you to be my loser again.'

The now couple giggled with each other for a second before sealing their relationship back together with a kiss. And then another kiss, followed by another. Sam broke up the kisses another which led to Kitty slapping his arm again with a smirk. 'There's just one more thing, Kitty.'

'Oh great, we're already starting to set rules and we haven't been back together for five minutes.' Sam playfully found that rude and lightly tackled her and flipped around so she was on top of him. 'What's this one thing, Sam?'

'Marley and the slushies. They have to stop as of right now, okay?' She rolled her eyes in a childish manner before dropping her face into his neck.

'Ugh, okay fine. I promise not to slushy her anymore. But if she calls me a bitch behind my back one more time, the slushy factory will be back open for business.'

'Not if I can stop you.' His strong arms wrapped around her tiny Cheerio body tightly as their foreheads pressed against each other. Smiles were exchanged between them followed by slow but long kisses.

'Whatever, loser.'

'Don't forget, I'm your loser again.'

'I love you, Sam.'

'I love you too, Kitty.'


End file.
